A Link to The Future: The Return of Ganondorf
by Kallistos
Summary: After Link defeated Gannon and sealed him in the sacred realm, he returns to the past to relive the years that Ganondorf stole. Now an adult, Link likes to return to the temple of time to reminince about his many adventures, but when Hyrule's greatest thr
1. Default Chapter

"Great Link, you beat you're record on Epona again," Malon said cheering. Link grinned at her as he dismounted, "thanks Malon, but it's only because I have such a great teacher". He ran up and gave her a big hug, "Ouch Link, you're crushing me" she said laughing. "Well, I had better go and get dinner ready, it won't cook itself." As she went inside she thought about how close she and Link had gotten, though she often felt that he yearned for something more, something that she couldn't give him, and that made her sad. 'Oh well' she thought, 'he seems happy enough'. So she smiled as she went to prepare dinner.

As he watched Malon go into the house, he thought about all that had happened in the past years. After defeating Ganondorf he had return to the past to relive all the years he had missed. No one could remember all that had happened, when Ganondorf had taken rule over Hyrule, so the legendary Hero of Time had been forgotten, by everyone, save for the sages, who still kept Ganondorf sealed in the sacred realm. Not that he minded, he had done something great, and even if no else knew it, he did and that was good enough for him. But still, he longed to again draw his sword in battle. His Master sword, he hadn't held it in his hands for years, but sometimes he went to the Temple of Time to just sit in that hidden chamber and think, about all that he had done in his life, and all that he still wished to do. He planned to ride Epona over there after dinner, and make sure the seal on Gannon was still strong. "C'mon fairy boy, dinner's ready", he looked over and saw Malon waiting for him. "Coming", he said as he jogged over, 'Man, I'm starved' he thought as he hurried up.

He left Epona outside, and he entered the Temple. He took out his ocarina, the same one that Zelda had given him and played the song of time. He had left the spiritual stones in their places, but had sealed the door long ago to make sure no one got at his sword. He closed the door behind him as he entered the chamber. He walked to pedestal and looked at his sword, he had tried to travel through time with it after he had relived his seven years, but it hadn't worked. He continued to watch his sword, which, to his surprise started to glow. He tried to touch it but was thrown back against the wall; he waited until the light dimmed to look at it, because the light had hurt his eyes. When he did he was surprised to see someone standing there. A girl, she had short brown hair, and clear blue eyes, which right now, were looking at him with fear. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, what's you're name?" She hesitated then answered, "My name is Akari, what is yours, and where am I?" He looked her up and down; she wore a black skirt that came down to her ankles, with a slit down the side, and a black shirt that left her arms exposed. She had two twin swords attached to her waist and a bow and arrows attached to her back. Her arms had scratches and she had a gash in her shoulder, her skirt was ripped and frayed at the bottom, and she was limping as she walked towards him, in her hand was his master sword. "My name is Link, and you're in the Temple of Time, how did you get here?" She looked at him and smiled "how about, you bring me to someplace where I can wash up, and clean my wounds, and I'll tell you all about it." He smiled and said "I've got better, come with me to kakarikko and soon you'll never even know you had a scratch." She looked impressed "I thank you Link." He brought her outside to Epona, where he helped her onto the horse and climbed on behind her.

After Link climbed on behind Akari, they galloped into a large field "What's this place called Link?" she asked "Hyrule Field" he replied. 'Indeed' she thought. After a while she realized that she was still holding the Master Sword. "Link, who owns this sword" he smiled, "I do" he answered. 'That's very interesting' Akari thought to herself. "Link, you said that this is Hyrule Field, right?" Link smiled, "Yes, this is Hyrule Field" 'Impossible, this can't be Hyrule' "So then this must be a place near Hyrule right?" 'Of course it is, how could it not be, because this obviously isn't Hyrule' "No, this is Hyrule" She stared straight ahead, 'He's lying'. "Oh we're here, Akari", she looked up to a large staircase. "Epona's afraid of stairs", he explained "I see".

He dismounted Epona, and turned to help Akari off, only to find that she was standing behind him, in a puddle of blood. "Akari, are you okay?" She looked at him and smiled "I'm fine, c'mon you promised a full recovery of my wounds" and she started to climb the stairs. He saw that she was still limping, "Akari, are going to be okay climbing these stairs all by yourself?" She grinned, "Of course, I'll be fine", and she continue. It soon became apparent to Link that she was not going to be fine. "Akari, you've lost way too much blood, here I'll carry you." He picked her up bridal style, and ran up the stairs through the village and into the graveyard; he put her down and started to drag a stone out of place, when he heard Akari gasp. "Its okay, this is an empty grave", he looked at her and grinned, to find that she wasn't even looking at him. "Akari?" she looked at him, "I'll tell you later", he stared at her a bit longer, then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the grave. She looked at him, "Link, why the hell are we here? Dead people can't heal my wounds." He smiled, "I told you before, this is and empty grave. C'mon" and he started to drag her further, soon they were running, until they came to the fairy fountain, "Wow, Link, what is it?" He led her over to the pool, 'I haven't been here since the days of Ganondorf, it feels great to be back' he smiled and replied "It's a fairy fountain, go on and touch a fairy." She smiled and limped into the pool, where she reached out and touched the closest fairy to her. It started to glow and spun around her very fast. She turned to look at him "This is amazing, all my injuries are gone." She walked over to him, and handed him his sword that she was still carrying. "Link?" he smiled at her, "Yes?" "You said that this is your sword, right?" He nodded, took it from her, and sheathed it. "Then, are you the Hero of Time" He stared at her dumbstruck, no had called him that since he had last been to the sacred realm, after about a minute he nodded, still shocked that she knew, she paused and smiled shakily, "Then I think I've figured out where I am" This got his attention, 'but I already told her, she's in Hyrule' "I'm in the past" 'what is she talking about, she seemed sane. What was he thinking? Of course she was sane, after all he'd been through, how could he be so narrow-minded.' "Why would you say that?" She continued to stare at him, "because Link, where I come from, you are dead."


	2. The proposal

He stared at her, 'hmm, maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt,' she thought, while she waited for him to say something. "What do you mean I'm dead," she thought about how best to explain it; 'I'll have to make him understand, but how? I can't very well show him….I know, I'll sleep on it.' "Link, I'm kind of tired, why don't we talk about it in the morning" He didn't look too happy about this, "Akari, we're talking my very existence, and you say your to tired??" She sighed, "The truth is Link, I'm not sure how to explain it, so I wanted the night to think about it." She watched him think it over, but she already knew the answer, he was going to say …' "Fine, you can stay at the ranch, I'm sure Malon won't mind." 'Knew it!', "Yeah okay, are you sure she won't mind" He grinned, "yeah Malon's a really good friend of mine." She stared at him quizzically, "just a friend?" He blushed, "Well, maybe a little bit more than friends." She smirked, "just a little bit?" He was now brick red, "well, since you're asking," she looked at him expectantly, "I just bought the engagement ring the other day." He said the last part so fast that she almost missed it. "Then let's go to the ranch," Akari said brightly, "then you can propose." She watched him go beet red, and it was a little while before he could even speak, she smirked at his embarrassment.

He watched her smirk at him, 'propose, now?' "Wait a second Akari, when I said I bought the engagement ring, I meant that I would give it to her eventually, eventually as in not now." She smiled, "Link, you may not have all the time you want, remember, your life is tentative. You could drop dead at any moment." 'Great, well now I feel at ease.' "Thanks Akari, I feel a lot better now." She frowned at his sarcasm, and then brightened, "Well come on then, so you can propose tonight." Before he could even start to argue he felt himself, being dragged out of the grave and to Epona, where she climbed on, and waited for him to mount. "Alright, Akari, have it your way. But don't mention it to Malon, I'll ask her tonight, before she goes to sleep." 'that is if she's still awake.' She smiled at him while he mounted, "Good to hear it." She said, as they rode towards the ranch.

Malon sat, thinking about Link, and waiting for him to return. She walked outside, and over to the tower, where she went inside and climbed up the stairs, to where Ingo was waiting, "Any sign of him yet?" He turned to her with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Miss Malon, but I haven't spotted him yet." She frowned, sure, he went to the temple often, but he's never been as late as this, the moon was just about ready to set, and she was getting tired. 'Has he decide to move back to the forest' she remembered the day he had come to live with her on the ranch, it had been the day of her father's funeral.

Flashback

It was raining, it had been raining for days. She looked at the grave in front of her, her father's eternal resting place. Almost all of the villagers had come, from kakarikko, and from Hyrule castle town. Even princess Zelda herself had come, to witness her fathers return to the ground. She stood alone now, it had been hours since, her father had been buried. She had sent, Ingo home, saying that she would be home shortly. But she couldn't tear herself away. After awhile, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to be face to face with Link, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry, they stayed like that for hours, then he had brought her home.

End Flashback

She smiled, after he had brought her home, he had said that he would stay with her, until she would smile again. She guessed he had forgotten to go home. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ingo's shouting, "Miss Malon, he's back and," his voice faltered. 'And, and what' "Ingo?" He walked into the house, "and there's someone with him."

"Look over there Akari," he watched as she looked over, and gasped, "Link, it's beautiful, is that the ranch." He grinned, he didn't know why her approval meant so much to him, but it did. "Yeah, that's the ranch, and if you think its beautiful now, just wait until you see it during the day." They rode through the gates, and he saw Malon, waiting for him. She looked at him coldly, "I heard someone was with you, but I didn't realize it was a girl." He watched her look Akari over as she dismounted, her swords gleaming in the moonlight. "Is she one of the Gerudos?" he started to answer, but Akari beat him to it, "No, I am not one of the Gerudos," her voice was laced with hate, and he realized it was not for Malon, but for the women she had just compared her with.

Malon looked the girl over again, she claimed that she wasn't a Gerudo, but that would explain the weapons she carried with her. "If you are not a Gerudo, then why are you armed? These are peaceful times, and if you are not a thief, then what need have you for weapons?" The girl waited patiently for Malon to finish, then she answered. "I am armed because I feel the need to be, these peaceful times are drawing to an end, and I do not wish to be caught unprepared." This made sense, except how would she know whether or not a war was going to break out, "how would you whether there's going to be a war or not? Are you a politician?" She watched her close her eyes, as if she were thinking, "there's not going to be a war, but a complete takeover. And to answer your question, no I am not a politician." Malon was starting to get frustrated, "how would you know if there's going to ba a takeover then?" The sarcasm was obvious in her voice.

Akari was getting annoyed with this girl, she was sure that Malon didn't trust her, and it wasn't because, she had just claimed, that their peaceful days were almost over. Malon didn't trust her with Link. 'If I'm going to stay here tonight, I'd better put her mind at ease.' "Malon, Link had many of the same questions that your asking now," she lied, Link had taken her story without question, save for the how she had gotten there, and why he was dead. "I found that when he asked I was too tired to explain everything tonight, that is why Link offered to let me stay here, he said that he felt that you wouldn't mind, and he'd be able to get answers first thing in the morning." She could see Malon thinking this over, 'please say yes, I won't be able to find anywhere else this late at night.' "What's your name?" Malon asked with distrust, "My name is Akari, and I wish you would trust me Malon."

'Trust her? Yeah, right.' "Ingo, why don't you show her to her room." Ingo motioned for Akari to follow him, but he was stopped by Link. Malon narrowed her eyes, "Malon, I'm sure Akari hasn't eaten in a while, why don't we get her something to eat before bed?" 'So he does care about her' she seethed, 'or maybe he was just trying to be nice, and she was paranoid.' Even so, she couldn't bring herself, to trust her. She had never told Link, but she loved him, and the thought that, some strange girl could waltz in, and take him away from her, well, it angered her. "Fine," Malon replied, her voice as cold as ice, "get her something to eat, but I've been up waiting for you to get back from gallivanting with some strange girl, so I'm going to bed.

Link watched her stalk off. "Go after her, I'll take care of Miss Akari. Akari nodded, "Go on, I'll be fine." He grinned, and ran after Malon, he stopped when he reached her room. He heard crying inside. He listened for a few seconds, 'why is she crying? Did I do this?' The thought pained him, he had to find out if he had hurt her, if he had he would leave, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He had come to live with her when her father had died, saying that he would leave when she could smile again. But, they had been so happy, that he had decided to stay, and she hadn't seemed to mind. He opened her door softly, and walked over to sit next to her on bed. She stiffened as he sat next to her, 'this is worse than I thought. "What's wrong Malon?" She looked up at him, should you be making dinner for your new girlfriend?" Her voice was still so cold, "She's not my girlfriend Malon, but if I make you unhappy, then I'll leave tomorrow." She looked at him and smiled, "I don't want you to leave." Those words made him so happy he thought he'd burst. "You don't want me to leave?" He asked his happiness showed in his voice. "No, what gave you that idea? Akari?" She said her name like it was poison, and that hurt him, because he liked Akari, and she hadn't done anything to Malon, he knew how to get her like his new friend. "Actually, Akari put this idea into my head. I've been planning it for awhile, but I never thought that I could ask so soon. Well, anyway here it goes." She looked at him expectantly, which made him blush, he could feel it. "Malon, I love you, and I was wondering, will you…will you…" 'C'mon get it together.' "Will you marry me?"

She stared at him stunned. 'Maybe this Akari isn't as bad as I thought.' "Link, I love you too, and of course I'll marry you." He beamed at her, he wasn't going to leave her after all, he loved her, and wanted to marry her. "Well it's late, so I'll let you get some rest," he said as he turned to leave. He was almost at the door, when she reached out, and pulled him to her. "No, stay" she whispered in his ear.

Akari sat talking with Ingo while she waited for Link to come down stairs, and her patience was soon rewarded with the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. "Late night huh?" she asked while holding back laughter, she knew Link had gotten lucky last night, and while she was happy for him, she couldn't help but laugh at how loud they'd been. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, but she could detect the uncertainty in his voice. "Don't play dumb, I'd be surprised if they didn't hear you on the other side of Hyrule." He was brick red, "We were that loud?" He whispered, Ingo nodded very obviously beside her while she smirked, "allow me to clear it up for you," she said gleefully. "This is what kept me up all last night, Oh Link, Link. And you with the Malon, Oh Malon, I'd swear you were having a permanent orgasm, with the way you too were screeching last night."

He stared at her mortified, while he listened to her and Ingo's mixed laughter. This was what followed him into the darkness, when the mortification became too much for him too bare.


	3. An explanation

Link woke up, to a pail of water being splashed on his head, he look up into the smiling face of Akari, "Ugh, I should have known it was you," she smirked at him, "Oh, and how would you have known it was me, Mr. Hero of Time™?" She asked sarcastically. "Malon would have been gentler." He shot back, "gentler like she was last night?" Akari asked, ultimately winning the argument as his face grew hot. She must have sensed his discomfort, because she grew more serious immediately. "Malon's still upstairs sleeping, if you're wondering. Which reminds me, congratulations." Ingo appeared at her side, "Yes, congratulations Mr. Link. It's damn near time you two got together." He said this with a big smile on his face. Link, grinned sheepishly, "Thanks you guys, but Akari, weren't you going to tell me how I died, and how you came to be here?" Ingo looked at him confused, "What do you mean died?" Akari looked at Link uncertainly, he shook his head no. 'Ingo had no idea what had happened in the alternate life, and it was best he didn't find out that he had turned into a complete asshole, the last time Ganondorf took over.' "Hey Ingo, why don't you go feed the horses and let them out to run?" Link asked, he nodded, and left. Link turned to Akari, "Alright, let's hear it." She smirked, "you got it, Mr. Hero of Time."

Akari thought back to before she had arrived last night, and decided where she should start. "Well…"

Flashback

Akari was running, she was always running from something it seemed, this time she was running from Ganondorf's Gerudo guards. She had been at the Temple of Time, which was off limits, which to Akari meant that there was something there to be found. The guards had chased her all the way to the graveyard where she had hid in an unfilled grave. The guards had grown tired of searching for her in the rain, so they had shouted a warning, saying that they would be back after curfew, and if they found her, King Ganondorf would deal with her personally. 'King my ass' she thought, now she was running again, she had been digging through the graves when she had entered a very interesting one, hidden in the very back. In it beside a coffin, were a beautiful green emerald, a blue ocarina, and a song, which the title stated was the Song of Time. Also on the paper were instructions of how to enter the sacred realm. So now she was running, she was out past curfew, and headed to the forbidden temple, and of course, the guards were chasing her. Out of breath, she decided to stop. The guards caught up, and immediately tried to arrest her. 'I won't be caught that easily,' Akari thought as she quickly and efficiently killed the guards without remorse. She watched their dead bodies crumble and wondered if she should bury them. 'I have better things to do,' she thought cruelly, and she continued on her way. Maybe it was a bit cruel of her to just kill them and leave them there, but it wasn't like they deserved any better. The Gerudos had killed her mother, like had killed countless others.

End Flashback

Link processed what she was telling him, the Gerudos had been his friends in his other lifetime, the one where everyone knew the story of the Hero of Time™. "Are you sure they killed your mother, I mean, I can't see them doing anything like that." Akari looked at him coldly, "Of course I'm sure, it's my earliest memory; I couldn't have been more than three years old, when I watched my mother being slaughtered for sport." Link's jaw dropped, "for sport?" He asked, hoping he had heard wrong, "Yes," Akari answered, he could see tears in her eyes, "sometimes, the Gerudos would grow bored, and they would come into the village, to pull people out of their beds at night to execute for sport." She gave him a wry smile, "and if you want to hear the rest of the story, then you'd better stop interrupting."

Flashback

She could not remember a time when there hadn't been violence in the land, the forest was dead, she would hide there sometimes at night when she was out past curfew. She liked to imagine what the little forest children, who she had heard so much about, had been doing, before evil had over taken the land. She felt her energy return, so she took off at a run again, without a second thought of the Gerudos she had killed. When she arrived at the temple, she quickly disposed of the guards outside, in the same efficient fashion as she had the ones that had found her in the graveyard. When she entered, the Temple, she used the light to figure look herself over, she was quite a sore sight, the sleeves of her shirt were completely ripped off, and the bottom of her skirt was torn and frayed, the only reason she had dressed like this was because she had gone to visit her mother's grave, and she had wanted to look respectable. She looked at the piece of paper she had found in the grave, while looking for her father's. It said to put the green stone in the empty slot, and to play the Song of Time on the ocarina. It took her a couple of tries to get it right, but when she did, the back wall of the Temple slid apart, revealing a door, she walked through, to see the legendary master sword, in a pedestal. 'So the grave I robbed belonged to the Hero of Time™?' She remembered the Hero of Time™, as did the rest of Hyrule, he had risen against Ganondorf the moment he had appeared, before she was born, and he had claimed that Ganondorf had broken the seal the seven sages had placed on him in the Sacred Realm. She looked at the piece of paper, all it said was, "pull the sword from the pedestal." She walked over to it, and started to pull it out, but then thought, 'do I really want this responsibility?' She remembered the stories of the brutal death that Ganondorf had given the previous Hero of Time, and that was with all the sages power combined with his own. She didn't stand a chance. 'I could leave, I could leave and no one would ever know I was here.' So she turned around, and started to leave, when she remembered the princess's sacrifice, for all of Hyrule. After Ganondorf had killed the Hero of Time, he had also slain the King of Hyrule, he had then demanded, that Zelda marry him, or he would set all his fiercest monsters on Hyrule, to kill all of the citizens. Zelda had then decided that her own comfort and happiness was nothing compared to all of the lives of countless people. 'If the princess can make a sacrifice like that, why can't I?' She ran back over to the pedestal, and started to pull the sword out again, when Ganondorf himself, burst into the Temple. "You there, stop." Akari stopped just long enough to smile sweetly, and flash him the finger, before she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

End Flashback

"But I didn't end up in the sacred realm; I ended up here, where I met you." Akari looked at him. He was staring at her with a strange look on his face, "Zelda married Ganondorf?" She gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Link, was she a friend of yours?" He nodded, "so anyway, that's what happened."

The news about Zelda had hit him hard, but maybe, now that he knew all this, he could prevent it. "Akari, how long before Ganondorf breaks the seal on the sacred realm?" She looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm not sure, I'm sixteen and it happened right before I was born, so I would say seven years since you opened the door to the sacred realm originally." He stared at her, 'that's this year.' "C'mon," he said and quickly got up, and headed to the door. "Link, where are we going, we're going to the sacred realm." She nodded, "okay then, but shouldn't you tell Malon where we're going, and I'd like to get some fresh clothes." He looked at her and realized that she was still wearing the rags he had found her in. He nodded, he knew just who to see to get her some armor, "We'll see what we can get you in the sacred realm." She smiled, "Alright, I'll wait here while you go talk with Malon." He nodded yet again, and called to Ingo, "Yes Mr. Link?" He motioned to Akari, "Can you take her out back, she'll need a horse." He nodded and motioned for Akari to follow him, as Link headed upstairs.

Akari followed Ingo outside and gasped when she saw the beautiful pastures, there was nothing like this left in her world, Ganondorf had destroyed it all. She followed Ingo to the pasture, where he started to saddle up a horse. "Her name's Caramel, take good care of her, she one of my favorites, Akari looked the horse up and down, the name Caramel certainly suited her, with her creamy brown coat, and slightly darker mane. He motioned for her to climb on, so she did, "you try and get the feel for her, while I go in and see what's keeping Mr. Link. Akari watched him leave, and whispered in Caramels ear, "let's see what you can do Caramel." They started to ride around, Caramel proved to be very proficient at jumping walls, and Akari found herself getting better at controlling the horse with every step. After a while she dismounted, patted Caramel, and started towards the main building of the ranch, only to see Malon and Link walking towards her. "I see you've met Caramel," said Malon smiling. 'Well, it looks like somebody's in a good mood,' thought Akari happily. "Malon, congratulations. I'm sure you and Link will be great together." She smiled warmly at her, 'wow, I wonder what Link did to make her change her mind about me so quickly.' "Listen, Akari," Malon said, starting to sound uncomfortable, "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what got into me," 'Well I know Link did, but I think she means before that.' Akari smiled, "No Malon, there's no need to apologize, I mean, you've got to protect your man, right?" she asked her eyes twinkling. "Thanks Akari," she answered sounding more at ease. "Listen, Link told me all about being the Hero of Time, and about you coming here to give him a hand," 'so that's why he took so long,' "And I just wanted to thank you in advance, you know, in case I don't get the chance later." 'Well when you put it that way, I'm starting to get second thoughts.' "No problem, I mean, I benefit from this just as much as Link," Link cleared his throat, causing both girls to look at him, "I think it would be best if we got going." Akari nodded, he then turned to Malon, "we'll be back soon, I promise." Malon nodded, Akari noticed that she had tears in the eyes, 'Oh boy, here come the water works.' Malon however, proved to be stronger than that, and it wasn't until they were almost out of ear shot that Akari could hear the faint sound of crying.


	4. The start of a Journey

As they rode away from the ranch in silence, Link watched her closely; going over everything she had told him which may be of use to them and their quest. "Akari, why were you looking for your father's grave?" He watched her stiffen, when she answered her voice was full of pain, "when the Gerudos took over and Ganondorf became king, the Hero of Time rose again to fight him, this time you lost. After his death many young men and women from kakariko tried to kill him as the Hero of Time had done many years ago. My father was one of them, I am told, he was killed by the Gerudos, when he challenged Ganondorf, who didn't think he was worth the effort of getting off his sorry ass to fight him. My mother was killed as I told you before when I was very young, I do not remember their names, as the Gerudos buried everyone they killed with a number, my mother is number 3760, but I have been digging through the graves of all the people who died the same year you did, to try and find which one is my father." When she was finished, she turned away from him and kept riding towards the Temple of Time, with an emotionless face. "Why don't you just ask someone in your village who they were?" Link asked kindly, she looked at him angrily, "Everyone old enough to remember them is dead. There are very few people left alive in Kakariko village, and those who are, are those who my age or younger. Everyone else were either killed by Gerudos for sport, or killed by Gerudos when they went to challenge Ganondorf. There is no left who would remember them." Her voice was full of bitterness, "I see", he said as they continued to ride in silence. When they arrived at the temple they quickly ran inside, where Link opened the door of time. He walked up to the pedestal and dropped the master sword into it, a blue light surrounded him and he realized he was in the chamber of sages, and Akari was standing next to him. "Hello Link, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" He turned to look at Rauru, 'he started to greet him but Akari beat him to it. "Link where are we, and who the hell is that? Are we in the sacred realm? Where are all the other sages? Did Gannon get them; I bet he did, that bastard. We should kill him, you know this is your fault Link, if you had just killed him instead of sealing him up, then we wouldn't be in this mess." She had said all of this very fast and while she was catching her breath, Link took the chance to respond to Rauru's confused look. That's Akari, she came from the future. "What does she mean did Gannon get them, Ganondorf is in the sacred realm." Link looked around and realized that Akari was right, the other sages were missing. "Rauru, where is everyone," Rauru smiled, "I feel confident in our ability to keep Ganondorf in the sacred realm, so confident in fact that I have sent all the other sages to their respective temples." Akari seemed to have recovered, and asked "wouldn't that weaken the seal?"

Rauru smiled at her concern, 'this is a good one, if only she had appeared earlier, she would have been an asset to Link in his quest.' "Yes, the seal will weaken slightly, but I am sure that it will not weaken enough that Gannon will be able to escape." The girl, Akari, frowned at him, "you're wrong," Rauru frowned slightly, "Link, what does she mean I'm wrong. I mean what could she possibly know, she's just a little girl." Link looked at him, "she comes from the future, why don't you ask her yourself?" Rauru nodded at him and turned to Akari, who was now shaking with rage.

'If he only knew what I know,' she thought, anger cursing trough her veins. 'If he only knew what I've been through, then he wouldn't think I was just some little girl who didn't know anything.' "Well?" he asked, she looked at him, her eyes narrowed, 'that arrogant bastard, 'Oh yes I feel so confident that the seal will not be broken, I think I'll risk the lives of all the people of Hyrule, yes that sounds fun.' She mocked him in her head, "Would you like to know?" she asked sarcastically, "Yes," he said glaring at her, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Link only half listened, as Akari told Rauru her story. 'Should I have just killed him? I thought I was doing the right thing by sparing his life, but now that I know the future, was it really?' He thought back to what Akari had said during her tirade, 'was it his fault, that Akari parents were dead, that Zelda was married to Ganondorf, he thought about this until he was pulled out of his thoughts by Rauru's exclamation, "You're lying," Link winced as Akari pulled out her sword so fast he had barely seen it, "My sword says I'm not," she said pointing her sword at Rauru's throat. Link reached out and pushed her arm down so that Rauru was no longer in danger, "she's not lying Rauru," he said in a whisper. Rauru looked at him disbelievingly, "how can you know that, Link." He smiled, "I bet she's a Gerudo, here to figure out how she can free her master." Link knew immediately that he had gone too far, and before he could stop her, Akari had lunged at him, strangling Rauru while she screamed at him. Link pried her off of him, and explained that when he had first seen Akari she had been gravely injured, so he had taken her to the fairy fountain. Rauru nodded at him, obviously scared of Akari's temper, 'Come to think of it, I'm a bit scared of it too' he thought nervously, "anyway Rauru, we came here to warn the sages, but since they're gone, we should go and bring them back here, right?" Again Rauru nodded, 'maybe he's afraid to speak in case he offends her,' he thought nervously. Well then we'll go, "C'mon Akari," and with that a blue light surrounded them and they reappeared at the Temple. Akari smiled at him, "Well c'mon then, let's go."


	5. No all gerudos are bad: The sand Goddess

While they rode, Akari couldn't help but feel as if their silence was uncomfortable, 'I can't take it anymore, is he that mad about my attacking that Rauru guy?' "Link…" she started to apologize but Link cut her off. "Akari, when you said that it was my fault that Ganondorf breaks free, did you really mean it?" 'When did I say that? Oh I remember,' "Link, I didn't mean it, I understand that you felt you didn't have to kill him, ands besides after talking to Rauru, I stand corrected, it wasn't your fault, it was his." Link smiled at her, looking very relived, "Akari, if you want to help fight Gannon, you're going to have to control that temper of yours." 'Control my temper? He deserved a lot more than I gave him.' "Link he called me a liar, and a Gerudo spy, after all I've been through, after all I risked to get here, how do you think that made me feel?" He sighed, "He shouldn't have said what he said," 'damn right he shouldn't have,' "but Akari, you have to realize that he has dedicated the rest of his life to keeping Ganondorf looked up. If he can't feel confident in his ability to do that, then what does he have to feel confident in?" 'I see, so the bastard is an old fool, but I trust him, I just don't like him.' She smiled, "Alright Link, I'll trust him, and tell him that he can feel confident in the fact that if he makes a single move that makes me doubt him, he won't live to regret it."

He stared at her to see if she was joking or not, it appeared that she wasn't, "remember Akari, we need his power to seal Gannon up again." She glared at him, "screw sealing, when he breaks free, I'll kill him." 'Man I'm glad I'm not on her bad side,' "you're awfully violent, aren't you Akari?" she smiled, "I'm not violent, just angry, so Link, where are we going?" 'She isn't going to like this, is she? No, of course she isn't, Gerudos killed her family.' He smiled nervously, "We're going to the spirit temple," she nodded, "where is that?" He hesitated, "In the desert," damn she can probably read me like a book by now.'

'In the desert? What kind of fool does he take me for, I know he's hiding something, probably afraid of my temper,' she laughed to herself, "Link tell me where we're going, I promise I won't try and kill you, Malon would have my hide." He nodded, "Akari, we're almost there, why don't we make it a surprise?" 'Surprise my ass, but I guess I'll just have to play along.' "Sure Link, whatever you want." 'He looks like he's about to fall off his horse,' she thought laughing.

'Since when is she so easy going?' Link had almost fallen off his horse when she had accepted what he was saying to her, just like that. 'Oh well, she'll be ready to kill me when she realizes we're going through the Gerudo Fortress, to find a Gerudo, to ask for her help, then I'm going to ask Nabooru for some clothes for Akari, and Akari, will probably lose any control she'll have left by then, kill me and take my clothes. And as an insult to my memory she and Nabooru will probably turn out to be best friends or something.' Links thoughts were cut short when he realized they were at the bridge to cross to the fortress, "Akari, no matter what you see, promise me that you won't lose control and ill everything that moves," Akari smiled at him, "Now why would I do that Link? I could never kill sweet Caramel here." Link rolled his eyes at her, "Of course I won't, what could possibly make me angry enough to want to do that?" 'I don't want to answer that,' "You'll see," he said as they rounded the turn and were face to face with the Gerudo Fortress.

The first thing Akari saw when they rounded the corner was a large stone building, then she saw them, the Gerudos. She turned to Link, "traitor," she shouted, he looked uncomfortable, "Akari, I asked you not to lose control," 'he was pleading with her, so he did betray me, wait, I should give him a chance to explain himself.' "You're still standing aren't you, now explain yourself." He got off Epona and walked towards her, she too dismounted and glared at him. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would make you angry, but in order to get to the Spirit temple, you have to go through the haunted wasteland, and that starts here at the Gerudo Fortress." She smiled, "So you thought that if you told me we were going to Gerudo Fortress I would just snap and kill you? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." He looked at her insulted, "Hey," she laughed, "Listen Link, Gerudos killed my family, and I am hooked on revenge, so there is nothing I love more in the world than Gerudo hunting," as she said this she took out her bow and arrows from her back, "Akari what are you doing?" she smiled at him, then turned back to the unsuspecting Gerudos, her eyes narrowed. "I'm clearing a path."

'What, but we must be a hundred meters away, no way she could hit anything at this range,' "Akari are you sure you can hit them, if you miss, nothings promising that they won't notice us." She nodded at him, and went back to aiming at the nearest Gerudo. 'She looks just like a hunter, what with the tattered clothing, and the twin swords, she may be deadlier than any of those Gerudos.' Just as she was about to fire her arrow, the Gerudo she was aiming at turned to look at her, and at this distance, Link wasn't sure but he was certain she was about o call for her comrades. He closed his eyes waiting for the hundreds of Gerudos to come and beat them to death, but it never came, he looked over at Akari who was shooting them with perfect accuracy as they raced around trying to find their attacker. "Akari, wasn't that Gerudo going to call to her friends?" Akari looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there, "She was but my arrow got her just in time. Since then they all been running around like crazy trying to find us." She turned away from him and starting shooting again, 'I should give her more credit, she hasn't missed once.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by Akari cry of surprise, he looked around him only o realize that they were surrounded, he looked down and saw Akari's bow broken at her feet, the remaining Gerudos started to march them to the jail cell, but before they could get there, Akari pulled out her twin swords, and crossed them in front of her, blades facing out. "The first one who moves, dies," her words rang out clear against the silent fortress. "Link on the count of three, I'm going to jump, finish them with a spin attack, okay." She whispered to him, he nodded, "3..2..1," she jumped into the air, and he finished the Gerudos. When she landed, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the gate that leads to the desert, "C'mon before the ones inside come out." He nodded and ran beside her, "Will the horses be alright?" He nodded, "yes, the Gerudos like horses," "Alright." When they reached the gate, Akari quickly scaled it and jumped down on the other side and motioned for Link to follow, 'wow, she fights better than I do in a torn dress, can't wait to see her once we borrow some clothes from Nabooru, which reminds me,' "Akari, how would you feel if I told you that the sage we're going to see was a Gerudo," She smiled, "Don't fool around Link, a Gerudo could never be a sage, sages are good people, not thieves, though I wouldn't be so sure about that Rauru guy." He nodded, well, Nabooru wasn't a thief anymore, and she didn't live at Gerudo fortress with the rest of the Gerudos, and she was a good person, maybe Akari would accept her as an ally after all. "Link, do you know where we're going?" She asked through the sandstorm that had started as soon as they'd stepped into the haunted wasteland. "Yeah, all we have to do is follow the red flags." She nodded at him and started running ahead, 'is there something I'm forgetting? Oh yeah,' with a yelp he ran after her reaching her just before she reached the river of sand. She looked down, "Link, how do we cross it?" He pulled out his longshot and targeted the crates on the other side of the river, "hold on," he said grabbing her by the arm, as they shot forward, over the river and to the crates. "So we just follow the flags, right?" He nodded at her, "yeah, I've done it before and it turned out fine, don't worry." She squinted as she looked around, "but they're so hard to see," He nodded to her, "I know, staying close."

After awhile they reached a stone pedestal, Link took out a purple lens and looked through it, examining the desert, "Link what the hell is that?" He looked at her, "It's the lens of truth," he explained. 'The lens of truth?' "You mean if I look at someone through that lens, I'll be able to tell if they're lying or not?" He stared at her, "Of course not, through this lens you can tell what is real and what is an illusion. Here, take a look," She took the lens from him and looked around, "Hey what's that?" he chuckled, "So you've found him?" he asked taking the lens back from her, "Yep that's him, c'mon, we're supposed to follow him," he grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the storm, 'this is weird, he could be leading us to our deaths for all I know, yet I'm not scared, I've never trusted anyone like this before. Every time I've gotten this close to someone, they've died. It's nice to have a friend.' She was pulled out of her thoughts by Link exclaiming "we're here, but first let's go see the great fairy, I haven't seen her for awhile," She frowned at him, "Link do we really have time? We should go straight to the temple." 'What's he playing at, Ganondorf could break free at any moment, we don't have time for this.' "It'll be fine Akari, it's just that we're both tiered and we don't have time to sleep right now, so we'll go get our energy restored by her." 'Is that legal?' "What ever you say Link, lets go, he ran over to a crack in the wall to right of them, and pulled out a bomb, 'he keeps bombs with him? How the hell am I supposed to trust a guy who carries bombs around with him? But you do,' her inner voice argued, 'so that's what Malon sees in him, the fact that she can trust him and he will always keep her safe. How romantic.' She paused in her thoughts, 'Damn it, hanging out with him is making me soft.' She sighed, "C'mon Akari, let's go inside, and he pulled her into the tunnel he had created with his bomb. 'Wow, this is the most beautiful room I have ever seen.' She watched as Link stood on the Triforce symbol and played a song on his ocarina, 'what a nice song,' she thought as she watched a woman rise out of the fountain wearing vines, 'I have never seen anything as indecent as that in my life.' Thought Akari as the fairy and kink conversed, then the fairy turned to her, "you know Akari, not all Gerudos are bad, please do not try and harm Nabooru when you meet her, she is nothing like the Gerudos at the fortress." 'What does she mean, not all Gerudos are bad, do not try to harm Nabooru. Wait a minute, isn't Nabooru the Sage of Spirit? Then Link wasn't joking when he asked what I'd do. I'll kill him.' She turned and glared a Link, but before she could say anything, a strange light surrounded them, when it disappeared, Akari looked disbelievingly at her hands, 'how is it that I'm fully energized after a day of traveling.' "Link, this is amazing, I feel great." He grinned at her, "yeah me too, c'mon let's go." When they were at the exit she turned to wave goodbye to the fairy but found she was already gone, 'Oh well,' she thought as she followed Link to the Temple.

Nabooru sat in the foyer of the temple meditating, it was important that she keep her part of the seal up, especially since Ganondorf was her supposed 'king' and she felt partially responsible for all he had done. She was starting to sweat and she was shaking slightly from the pressure on her body. 'Why the hell did Rauru tell us to go home, the seal is weakening, and it's almost impossible for me to concentrate my power anymore.' She sighed and got up, 'I'll kill myself if I keep working like this.' She thought she walked towards the entrance, but stopped when she heard noises outside. "Link you could have warned me that there were monsters in the sand." 'Link?' "Akari, I told you I'm sorry, I didn't realize that they were still here, if I had known I would've told you." 'Akari?' "Link is that you?" Nabooru called out, "Who's your friend?" Link entered the Temple with a pissed off girl at her heals, "My name is Akari, and are you Nabooru, the Gerudo?" Nabooru nodded to the strange girl and looked questioningly at Link. 'Who is this, why is she is rags?' "Link why is your friend in rags, were you in a battle?" Link shook his head, "no not recently, listen, I'm going to take a look around, why don't you ask Akari to fill you in."

She watched as Link started to walk off, 'you're not getting off that easily Link,' "No Link, why don't we have Rauru fill her in when we get there, right now we have to go." Link nodded at her, then looked to Nabooru, "But first, Nabooru, could you lend Akari some clothes, she can't continue to travel and fight in the rags she's wearing." Nabooru nodded, "Of course, we can get better acquainted while we find you something to wear, Link you wait here. Do not go wandering around the temple, things have changed since you've last been here." Akari looked back at Link as Nabooru dragged her off. After awhile they came to a door, they opened it to find a bed, a closet, a mirror, and some other pieces of furniture, 'what a nice room,' "So Nabooru, is this your bedroom?" She nodded and walked over to the closet, "Let's see what we have for you to wear, shall we?" Akari nodded, 'It's strange, I know that she's a Gerudo but, she seems nice enough, and then there's what the Great Fairy said to me. Maybe I'll just trust her for now.' "So Akari, how do you know Link?" She looked at her and smiled, "we met at the temple of Time, I had been transported there from my time in the future when I pulled the Master sword from the pedestal." Nabooru dropped the article of clothing she was holding, "you pulled the sword from the pedestal, why?" Akari looked at her thoughtfully, 'why did I pull the sword from the pedestal?' "Like I said, Rauru can fill you in, but where I come from, Ganondorf has broken the seal on the Sacred Realm, he has taken over as king of Hyrule. I guess I pulled it from the pedestal because I wanted to help fend off Ganondorf." Nabooru looked at her and smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you, but what about Link, didn't he go to fight Ganondorf?" Akari frowned, "He did but he lost, in my time, Link is dead. That's why we're trying to find all the other sages, if we can bring you all back to the Sacred Realm, the seal may remain strong enough that Ganondorf can't break it." She looked at Nabooru, who looked back at her, "here put this on, we must make haste."

Link wandered around the halls of the Spirit temple, sure Nabooru had asked him to stay put, but he had cleansed the Temple long ago, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. 'Just a quick look around, this was my favorite temple after all.' He entered a room at the end of the hall, and walked through it. 'Man, there sure are a lot of pillars in here, it reminds me of those rooms where you'd find those Iron Knuckles, man those were hard to fight, I don't think I'd even stand a chance against one now.' With that thought he came to the end of the room and saw, not one, not two, but three Iron Knuckles sitting in front of him, asleep. 'Oh well, they're harmless so long as they're asleep, I'll just quietly leave the way I came in and everything will be fine.' He tiptoed back to the door when he tripped and landed with a loud thud. He look up at the Iron Knuckles, who, to his horror, were starting to move, he ran as fast as he could to the door only to find it locked, 'shit, I'm gonna die.'

Akari and Nabooru raced through the halls looking for Link, 'damn you, why couldn't you have just stayed put? Now we have to come find you and Ganondorf is probably almost free,' she sighed. "What was that?" Nabooru asked, "What was what, and how the hell should I know, you live here." Nabooru rolled her eyes and dragged her down a corridor that led to an ominous looking door, 'that must be where he is, I can hear movement behind that door, "Lets go," she said and ran towards the door, Nabooru right behind her, "That's the room where the Iron Knuckles stay, the idiot didn't wake them up did he?" her voice was laced with worry. 'Knowing him he probably did,' she thought as she walked through the door, and saw Link trying to fend off, three big, tall, ax wielding murderers. 'So that's an Iron Knuckle, I wonder if I can beat them.' She ran at the closest one to her and pulled out both her swords, she spun them like made as she jumped and crossed them one over the other, cutting through the armor and decapitating it. 'Hey, these things aren't so though,' she thought as he looked past the corpse of her former adversary to see Nabooru battling another one, and link looking at her in shock. "Link look behind you," she shouted the warning to her friend and watched him look behind himself, to see the Iron Knuckle with its ax raised over its head. He jumped to the side, just in time, and while it was trying to free its ax from the floor where Link had stood moments ago, Link ran up behind it and killed it. "Link you idiot, you could have been killed," Nabooru's voice echoed through the room, "Gee Nabooru, I didn't know you cared," Link teased back, while they were talking, Akari looked herself over, the clothes were a perfect fit, they were just like Nabooru's, except they were black, and the pants were less puffy, they would be great to fight in. When Nabooru finished chewing Link out, she said that she would warp them to the Chamber of Sages. 'Warp?' Akari thought, but before they could go anywhere, Akari heard a cackle of laughter, and looked up to see two witches flying around them on broomsticks, she jumped out of the way just as an ice blast hit Nabooru and Link, freezing them in place, "who the hell are you?" asked Akari who was getting pretty tired of these surprises. "We are the witches that haunt this Temple. Your friend over there killed us awhile back, but the great Ganondorf resurrected us." Akari shook her head no, "but that would mean, that Ganondorf has broken the seal on the sacred realm." The two witches nodded and prepared to attack.

A/N: sorry about the length of this chapter, but the next one should be shorter, the next chapter is called: Ganondorf has risen: I will fight this battle on my own. Also, in case anyone is wondering, an Iron Knuckle is one of the hardest enemy's in Zelda Ocarina of time, they are these big ass, armored, ax wielding, guys who try to cut your head off or split you in half. In order to fight them you have to wake them up.

The next chapter should be up soon and it will be much shorter, till then, review


	6. Ganondorf has Risen: I Will Fight this B

'Shit,' Akari thought as she continued to dodge the blasts of fire and ice, she heard a moan and looked behind her, Link and Nabooru were starting to move again, she continued to draw the witches blasts away from them, until she was sure that they had fully recovered. She ran to Nabooru and grabbed her arm, "Now would be a really good time to get the hell out of here," said Akari gasping for breath, Nabooru nodded at her and grabbed Link's arm, Akari saw blue light envelope them, but when it dispersed they were still in the temple. "They've blocked my power," cried Nabooru. 'double shit,' thought Akari, she looked to Link and realized that was still weak from being frozen, she asked him for his bow and arrows, he gave them to her and she shot the one on the red broomstick first, but before the arrow could reach her it burst into flames and it's ashes fell to the floor. She tried the one on the blue broomstick, but the arrow froze, and shattered sending pieces of ice to rain down on them. 'This isn't working,' thought Akari, who was back to dodging the blasts from the witches on the ground. 'I wonder if I can spin one of my swords fast enough to hold off the energy blast long enough to strike them with my other sword.' She pulled out her left sword and started spinning it, 'I don't know if it's fast enough but I'll have to try it.' She ran at the fire witch and started spinning the sword, the witch fired a blast at her, but she blocked it with her sword, then when she reached the witch, she struck her with the other sword, knocking her down. But while she had engaged the fire witch, her sister was advancing on Link and Nabooru who had yet to completely recover. She blasted them, and neither had been fast enough to dodge, and they were both, yet again, frozen. "Both of you fight me." Akari demanded when she couldn't think of anything else." 'Oh shit, what have I done? How can I fight both of them at once?' Link seemed to be thinking the same thing because once his head had thawed enough so that he could talk, he called to her that she couldn't beat them both on her own. "If it's a fair fight you want," the ice witch began, "then we will combine into our ultimate form," the second witch continued, "Twinrova," they finished together." 'What the hell is that?' "Watch in amazement as we transform." 'Personally, I could care less how they transform, so long as they do,' she thought as she turned her attention to Link and Nabooru, who, aside from looking a bit ill, had recovered from the hits that they had taken. 'Damn, I can't fight her if she'll use Link and Nabooru, as target practice; I have to get them both out of here.' "Listen you guys, only one of us can stay to fight them or the others will be potential targets. It can't be Nabooru," Nabooru started to protest, but Akari held up her hand to stop her. "It can't be you because they've drained your power, and we need you in the Chamber of Sages." She nodded, but she didn't look to happy. She turned to Link who looked like he was making life changing decision. "Alright, you take Nabooru to the Temple of Time, and I'll fight Twinrova. Wait for me at the ranch, and if I'm not back in two days, continue without me." Akari rolled her eyes, "It can't be you either Link, someone needs to warn Princess Zelda about Ganondorf, and you have Malon waiting for you back at the ranch," She smirked, "I'd hate to interfere with your nighttime pleasures by leaving you here to be killed. I'll stay." 'Damn it, can't she see that this is serious. Oh, well, I still can't leave her. If she got hurt, it would be my fault.' He shook his head, "you can't stay here by yourself, it's too dangerous." She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Nabooru, "It would appear that she is not going to change her mind, and it would also seem that we are out of time to discuss it." She pointed at a fully formed Twinrova, "I am sure that she will be fine." Akari nodded, "Alright, "Link finally admitted defeat, "but take this," he said handing her his shield, "it will absorb their attacks, when it has absorbed three of the same kind it will let loose a blast of energy which will stun her, while she's down attack her with your sword, and Akari?" She looked at him, "yeah?" he stepped forward, "be careful," he said giving her a quick hug. She grinned, "Link, I'll be fine, now go before the fat lady gets too impatient. I'll see you at the ranch in a couple of days." He nodded and he and Nabooru ran to the end of the hall, to the exit of the Temple, before they rounded the corner, he paused and looked back to see that the battle had started.

Akari turned to the witch, 'Twinrova huh? Sounds like a stupid ass name to me.' Twinrova glared at her, "who are you calling fat, I'll have you know that we're quite slim for our age." She raised an eyebrow, 'great, not only are they great big fat witches, but they're sensitive about their weight too.' Akari sighed, "Let's get this over with," she said as she lunged at them, the witch spun the red broomstick around and shot a blast of fire at her, she absorbed it into the shield that Link had given her, 'looks like this just might come in handy,' she thought as she absorbed a second fire blast. Then the witch spun the blue broomstick, 'he said I needed three the same, right?' she thought as she jumped to dodge the attack. She absorbed a third fire blast and sent the attack back at them, as soon as the attack hit them she was in the air jumping over to them. Not wanting to miss a swing at them with her swords.

Link ran through the castle gardens, he had almost gotten caught three times already as he tried to avoid the guards. 'I can't believe I just left her there,' he thought, 'if she dies, it will be one hundred my fault.' After what felt like an eternity, he found himself in the main garden, past all the guards, where he had first met Zelda. He looked around but he didn't see her anywhere, he decided to wait because he felt sure that she would be out soon. After an hour of waiting though, Link was getting impatient, 'Akari could be dead and all I'm doing is sitting in a flower garden doing nothing. He sighed, 'If she doesn't come out soon, I'm just going to storm the castle,' he finally decided. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to resort to that. Because before long, Zelda wandered outside and bent down to pick some flowers, when she didn't notice him, Link cleared his throat. She looked up to see the little boy that she hadn't seen for seven years. "Link?" She whispered, Link walked over to her, "Listen Zelda, I have some bad news, Ganondorf is free again." She looked at him shocked, "how?" was all she asked, so he started the story of how Rauru had told the sages that they could leave, and how Akari had come to him from the future with a warning, and how they had gone to get Nabooru, and how, he had left Akari to fight Twinrova. She stared at him, "I never thought that he would be back, I always thought that after we had beaten him, that that was that. I never thought that our greatest adversary would return to us, but now he has." She looked at him desperately, "Link I don't know what we can do." He gave a small smile, "Akari voted that we just kill him instead of going through all of the trouble of locking him up again." Zelda stared at him, "you said that you left your friend to fight Twinrova, you should go back and help her, we will need her in this battle, we will need any help we can get." He nodded and ran back through the gardens, to where he had left Epona.

Nabooru stood in the Chamber of Sages, she and Rauru had been discussing Gannon and Akari's story for the last hour. "I still can't believe this happened," Rauru exclaimed, "I was sure that the seal was strong when I told you all that you could go, otherwise I would've kept you all here." She rolled her eyes, 'Akari was right, he is an idiot,' she frowned when her thoughts turned to the young girl. 'She is very brave, and obviously intelligent, but she seems rather rash, I hope she is doing okay against Twinrova,' Nabooru still remembered when the witch sisters imprisoned her for seven years, the bitches had controlled her, and used her like a pawn. "I hope Akari is doing okay," Nabooru voiced out loud. Rauru shrugged, "I used to think that she would be useful in this fight, but she is far too temperamental and violent." 'How would Rauru know if she was violent or not, he only just met her the other day.' "Rauru, why do you say she is violent?" He frowned at her, "all I did was call her a Gerudo spy and she tried to strangle me, and after I called her a liar, she threatened me with her sword." 'He called her a Gerudo spy and a liar, no wonder she tried to kill him.' "You know what Rauru?" he looked at her, "No, what?" She smirked, "Akari was right, you really are a bastered."

Link had gotten to Epona, and had started to ride to the Spirit Temple, 'this is taking too long, I have to get there now. Wait a minute,' he thought suddenly inspired, 'since it's just me, I can warp there.' He stopped and dismounted Epona. He pulled out his ocarina and played the Requiem of Spirit, instantly he was transported to the Tri-force symbol outside the Temple. He ran as fast as he could through the sand, and entered the temple. He ran down the hall and to the room where they had fought the Iron Knuckle, and later Twinrova. He threw open the door, but he didn't hear anything, 'they wouldn't have moved the fight to another room, would they?' He asked himself as he wandered through the room, finally his eyes found a blue broomstick, his eyes travel further, Twinrova was no where in sight, 'I guess she went back to heaven, or hell, or wherever they've been for the last fourteen years.' His eyes finally fell on a small body on the floor, it was Akari, next to her body was a red broomstick, he ran to her body and knelt next to her, he examined her and saw that her left temple was bleeding, and that she was loosing a lot of blood. He picked her up, 'I have to get back to the ranch, she can rest a bit then we can go back to the fairy fountain,' he was almost at the door to the temple when he realized, 'Oh shit, I forgot Epona at the ranch.'

Yeah, sorry for the cliffy, but there's nothing wrong with keeping you in suspense right?

Since my school started today, I'm going to need a lot of reviews if you want me to update sooner. Ty.


	7. Guilt: A Near Death Experience

Akari was surrounded by darkness, she looked around but couldn't see anything, 'am I dead?' She thought, suddenly she saw a bright light, 'yep, now I'm sure I'm dead. Oh well, I had a good run,' she thought as she walked towards it. As she got closer, the light turned bright green, and disappeared. 'What the hell?' she thought as she continued walking towards a green stone which she could only assume was what had caused the strange light. She gasped as she reached out and grabbed the stone, it was the emerald that she had found in Links grave. A blue light appeared and dispersed, revealing a blue ocarina and a yellowed piece of paper. 'This is everything I found that day, but why is it here?' Akari asked herself, 'in fact where is here? It doesn't seem to be hell, but I'm certainly not in heaven either. Maybe I'm in some in between place, oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually.' As she examined the artifacts, the darkness around her dissolved, revealing to her a graveyard, and a pair of very angry Gerudos. 'Shit, even in death they're trying to kill me,' the graveyard dissolved, and Akari was running through Hyrule field. 'Holy shit, these guy's are fast,' Akari thought as she ran, 'I should just kill them and get it over with,' she thought. She grabbed her swords, and decapitated the Gerudos as they caught up with her. She watched their dead bodies fall to the ground, 'I killed them,' she thought, 'wait a minute, why do I care? I must've killed more Gerudos than I can count, why do I care about these two?' She knelt next to the bodies, 'I should bury them,' she thought. She gave out a disgusted snort, 'what am I thinking, they tried to kill me, it's kill or be killed, that's what I live by. Or, I did, before I died.' She sighed and got up and started walking around, suddenly, she was walking through the desert with Link, 'is Link dead too? Then that means that we failed to beat Ganondorf, we failed the people of Hyrule.' Akari stopped walking, and sat down on the sand and started crying, Link knelt next to her, "Akari, are you crying?" He asked her, completely bewildered. "But Akari, you're the hunter, you're the strong one, I didn't see you fight Twinrova, but I know you won." H smiled at her reassuringly, "I'm sure things will be fine." He winked, and then he too started to dissolve, and suddenly she wasn't in the middle of the desert, but in the spirit temple fighting Twinrova, she used the shield that Link had given her to absorb and deflect their attacks, and soon Twinrova separated and was dying, "Damn it, how could this little girl have beaten us?" The ice witch screamed, "I don't know sister but we won't be leaving this world alone," the fire witch replied. The ice witch nodded and used the last of her strength to freeze Akari in place. While Akari was frozen, she watched in horror as the fire witch set her broomstick on fire and hurled it towards her like a spear, the broomstick hit her head, and everything went black.

Ganondorf sat on his throne in the Gerudo fortress, he had gone there immediately after resurrecting Twinrova, and had been welcomed back with opened arms. The Gerudos had been very curious as to why he had been missing for seven years, of course for him it had been much longer. The last time they had seen him, and remembered it, was when he had gone to visit the king, and the princess had started plotting against him. 'Ah yes, Zelda. She will make a fine queen, so strong willed, I will enjoy using her one weakness to break her: the fate of Hyrule. Of course I would have preferred Nabooru, but the traitorous bitch is probably in the Chamber of Sages by now. No matter, I effectively trapped all the other sages in their respective temples, there is no way that the brat clad in the green will stop me this time, Twinrova will take him out, then I will claim Zelda as my queen. Ah yes, life is good.' Ganondorf was pulled from his thoughts by a young Gerudo who he had sent to spy on the battle between the Hero of Time and Twinrova. "I am sorry to disturb you sir, but I am afraid I have some bad news, Twinrova has been defeated. My apologies." 'So the kid hasn't completely lost his touch,' "Sir?" The Gerudo continued, "There's more," he nodded for her to continue, "Twinrova wasn't defeated by The Hero of Time, she was defeated by a young girl who appeared to have been traveling with him. She may even be stronger than he." 'A little girl? A little girl beat Twinrova? This just won't do.' He looked to the Gerudo before him, "Did you happen to catch her name?" He asked in a tone that suggested that she had better know the girl's name, or she would be sent to find out. "Yes sir, they, that's Link and Nabooru, called her Akari." 'Link? Who the hell is Link?' She must have seen his puzzled look because she explained, "Link is what they call the Hero of Time, sir." 'Link, hmm? I will make sure to remember that name.' He gestured to the Gerudo that she could go, after she left, he voiced out loud, "And as for you, Akari, I'm going to make you wish you were dead." His voice as cold as the ice that had frozen her.

"You left her there alone?" Was the sound that Akari woke up to, 'where the hell am I, it would appear that I'm not dead, but I feel like shit.' She tried to sit up, but moaned in pain, so she laid back down. 'Let's see what I remember,' her mind went back to the last image she had seen before she had woken up, 'that must have been the battle against that Twinrova, witchy thing.' Thought Akari, 'so that broomstick must've hit my head and knocked me out. But how did I get here, wherever 'here' is?' As if to answer her question, a very pissed off looking Malon walked into her room, "Oh good, you're awake. You had us really worried." Malon walked over and gave her a gentle hug, "you had a nasty cut on your head when Link brought you in, but we've fixed you up nicely," she smiled, "I'll be right back with something to give you back your strength." With that she turned and left, a few moments later Link walked in, looking like death itself. "Wow, what happened to you? You look awful," he smiled a little, "I could say the same for you," he looked at her more seriously, "you were crying in your sleep, do you remember what you were dreaming about?" 'Crying, when was I crying, her thoughts returned to the two Gerudos she had killed in her dream, and what Link had said in her dream about her feeling guilt for her actions. "Link, while I was unconscious, did you by any chance talk to me?" he looked at her questioningly, "Yeah, I was trying to wake you up, and calm myself down at the same time, when I first saw you in the temple, I thought you were dead." She tried to nod, but quickly stopped, "How did we….," she trailed off but he seemed to understand, "well, I carried you to the door of the Temple, when I realized I had no idea how to get back to Gerudo fortress, but luckily Nabooru had been worried about you and had come to check on you, warped us back to the Temple of Time, where I called Epona and we rode to the ranch." 'I see, I wonder if I heard what he was saying in my dream, "Link, when you were talking to me, what did you say?" He smiled, "I was running with you when I felt wetness on my arm, I looked down because I thought it was your blood, but you were crying and I tried to talk to you, I was wondering what could make you cry, you're like the fearless and emotionless hunter, so strong, in body and in spirit. I tried to reassure you by telling you everything would be fine, because I knew you were starting to recover because your body was producing tears." 'I guess what I heard in my dream was what he was telling me.' "Link?" she asked quietly, "yeah?" He replied, "You killed some Gerudos, when you did, did you feel guilty about it?" He took along time before answering, "I did, it's not their fault that Ganondorf is their king, or that they were guarding the only entrance to the desert, either way you look at it, when you fight Ganondorf and the Gerudos, by trying to protect human lives, you're also taking them away, do you understand?" 'He must be rubbing off on me,' thought Akari before replying, "I think I do, but you know what Link?" He shook his head, "no, what?" She grinned, "You're just too damn caring, and you know what else?" He returned the smile, "no, tell me." She laughed, "I love you for it." She said as Malon came in the door.

Malon walked over to the window, "It's really hot in here, would you like me to open the window? Akari smiled, "yeah that would be great if you don't mind." Malon opened it and inch or so, then walked over to Akari and Link, 'she loves him? I'll have to look into that,' she smiled, "Akari, I brought you some milk from our ranch, it'll have you out of that bed in no time." Akari grinned at her, "Now that sounds good," she turned to Link, "don't forget, we still have four more temples to go to." Link yawned, then nodded, "Link, why don't you go have a nap, you look worse than Akari." Akari laughed, and Link said, "Yeah, now that I know I didn't get her killed or anything, I think I will have a nap." He got up, and left the room. "He thought he'd killed me? Why would he think that?" Malon smiled gently, "he felt so guilty that he'd left you to fight alone, he thought that if he'd stayed you might not have been hurt." Akari frowned, "But I asked him to leave, so" Malon cut her off, "You asked him to leave because you love him." Akari grinned, "Yeah, I love him like a brother, and, I think of you as a sister too." Malon was shocked, 'she thinks of him as an older brother, and she thinks of me as her sister,' Malon was truly touched, "Akari I," now it was Akari turn to cut her off, "You two have been so kind, taking me into your home, and looking after me when I was injured, I wanted to do something for you, and protecting Link, seemed like the right thing to do. And here I am again, in your house because you two are so kind, you're taking care of me again, thank you." Malon was speechless, then she recovered herself, "here, drink this," she said, finally handing her the milk, "when you're done take a long nap, and you and Link will be back to fighting great kings of evil in no time." Akari grinned and chugged the milk, when she was done she exclaimed, "Wow, I feel great, we should get going now. We don't have a lot of time you know." She started to get up, but Malon pushed her back down, "You still need rest, and besides, I think Link is more beat up your injuries than you are." Akari grinned, "I noticed, it looks like he hasn't slept in a month." Malon laughed, "I guess it's sort of my fault, I tried to make him feel as guilty as possible, so that he wouldn't leave you alone again. We would all be very sad if we lost you." She watched as Akari started to fall asleep from the warm milk, but instead of crying in her sleep, she looked like a small child, with a very contented look on her face. "I hope she makes it out of this alive," Malon said to no one in particular, but little did she know, a Gerudo spy was listening to everything through the slightly open window.

So that's it, please review.


	8. Meeting Ganondorf and a Tough Decision

Kagayaki had been sitting outside the girl's window for nearly an hour, and was wondering why the hell she was there. 'What does Ganondorf want with this girl, I mean she's a child. Obviously not a threat, and hurting her will just make the Hero of Time angry.' She sighed and continued to watch the girl sleep, 'Maybe I should just go, I've already got all the information I need. If Ganondorf wants her suffer, she should just kill that Malon girl who she said is like a sister to her.' Kagayaki was just turning around when a voice startled her, "Freeze," she turned to see who dared command one of Ganondorf's Gerudos, when she realized it was the Hero of Time with a bow and readied arrow pointed right at her heart. 'Ah shit,' she put up her hands while the young man walked cautiously towards her. "Who are you?" he finally asked, still eying her wearily. "My name is Kagayaki." She answered, 'that's it, tell him what he asks and nothing more.' He nodded, "what were you doing outside Akari's window?" She hesitated, 'shit, what do I tell him? If I tell him I was spying, he'll kill me for sure, if I lie, he'll probably know.' Finally she decided to tell him half the truth, "Ganondorf told me to find her, and watch her, but, while I've been out here carrying out my orders, I've been wondering why he wants me to. I mean, she doesn't seem like much of a threat, I figured he'd want me to spy on you." She grinned, trying to feign innocence, "why are you smiling like you've gotten away with something?" He asked pulling the band of the bow tight, obviously getting ready to fire, "I don't know what you mean," she quickly said, this time the guilt obvious in her voice. He shook his head, and lowered the bow slightly, "I don't trust you, but I'm going to let you go." She sighed, relived 'what an idiot,' she thought, "but the only reason I'm doing this is because I want you to tell your master to stay away from Akari, the next Gerudo who comes near her, will have her head sent to Ganondorf on a plate." Kagayaki shivered, 'well at least my information is valuable, and I'll tell King Ganondorf his message for face's sake.' She nodded to him, then ran off towards the Gerudo valley.

Malon was walking to her bedroom when she heard Link yelling outside, 'I thought he was taking a nap,' she thought as she continued on her way, but stopped when she heard Akari's name being mentioned, "I wonder what that's about," she wondered out loud, and turned around to go check on Akari. Malon opened the bedroom door and saw the young girl still sleeping, so she went to close the door quietly, but stubbed her foot on the way out. "Holy shit," she said loudly as she rubbed her foot. "Akari sat straight up, and started looking around, "Malon? What are you doing here?" Malon looked at her apologetically, "sorry for waking you, I just came in to check on you and I stubbed my toe." She grinned at the girl's concerned look, "Are you alright? Is anything broken?" Malon couldn't help but laugh, 'this girl comes home after almost dying and she's worried about my stubbed toe.' She was about to reply when she heard the front door open, 'that must be Link,' she leaned her head out the door, "Link come here," she called out, moments later he came into the room, "Malon do you have to yell, you'll wake Akari…," he trailed off when he realized that she was sitting up looking at him with a smirk on her face, "oh," he finished. She grinned at him, he turned to Malon, "you called?" she cocked an eyebrow at him, "I heard you talking outside, I was wondering who you were talking to." His discomfort was obvious, "what? Oh, it was nothing, just talking to myself," she looked down at her feet, "I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Link," she whispered. He blushed, "who said I'm lying?" he asked uncertainly, "I heard you threaten someone, and I heard you talk about Akari." He walked over to Malon and put his arm around her, and then turned to Akari, "I didn't want to scare you, but I went outside for a walk and I saw a Gerudo spying on Akari through her window, it appears that Ganondorf has developed an interest in her." Malon looked at him searching his eyes to see if he was keeping something else from them, when she was sure he wasn't, she turned to look at Akari, 'that poor girl, as if she hasn't been through enough, now the great king of evil has her marked down for death.' But it appeared that Akari hadn't taken the news hard, save for her narrowed eyes, her face remained emotionless.

'So Ganondorf wants me dead, huh? Well I guess it's only fitting, 'cause I want him dead too.' "Akari," Malon said coming to sit next to her, "aren't you scared?" Akari shook her head, "No," she replied truthfully, "the way I see it, is that if I have my way, he'll be dead long before he lays a hand on me." Link shook his head, "it may not be that simple, the last time I fought Ganondorf, he locked all the sages inside their temples, we'll need them free to destroy him." She nodded, 'I see,' "well then, we should get going, we have sages to save." She hopped out of bed and started towards the door, but was pulled back by Link, we'll leave in the morning, but right now I think we should all get some rest, "but Link, I spent all afternoon sleeping, I don't want to spend all night sleeping too." She watched his amused face as he answered, "Akari, listen," he whispered in her ear, "I fear for Malon's safety, so I want everyone to get a good nights sleep, then I want to take Malon and Ingo with us just as far as the forest, I still have a house there, and a friend of mine has a house that Ingo can stay in, the forest is protected and they will be safe there, but Malon and Ingo aren't warriors and they will need their strength. That is why I want to wait." She nodded, 'I wonder when he plans to explain all this to Malon, as if to answer her question Link turned to Malon who was still sitting on Akari's bed, "c'mon Malon, we have lot's to discuss before we go to sleep," she nodded then went up to follow Link out to their bedroom.

The next morning Link made breakfast while Malon and Ingo packed, and Akari went shopping in Hyrule Castle Town. 'I'm pretty good at this,' he thought as he squeezed the orange juice, and fried eggs, and made toast. While he worked his thoughts traveled back to the incident last night, 'I wonder why Ganondorf would care about Akari, he couldn't possibly know that she was the one to beat Twinrova, I know for a fact that no one else was in that room during the battle.' He had been very reluctant to let Akari go to town on her own, but, as she had pointed out, she did need a new bow, and she was almost out of arrows, but he had wanted her to wait until he could go with her, but she had insisted that she go alone, 'what were her exact words again?' He asked himself, as he got some plates and cutlery out of a cupboard, 'oh yeah," he remembered.

Flashback

"Hey Link? Where's Malon?" asked Akari as she came downstairs, and watched as Link added to more pieces to a very large pile of very burnt toast. "Upstairs packing," Link said as he broke the yoke of a few more eggs. Akari watched him for a minute, before asking, "Link, why the hell are you doing that to the food? What has it ever done to you?" He glared at her, 'it's just a little bit burnt,' he thought glancing at the toast, "I'm making breakfast, for your information." She walked over and picked up a piece of toast, and watched it crumble to the floor. She looked at him, "I think I'll just get something while I'm in town," she said as she bent down and swept the crumbs into her hand, "I'll be back soon okay?" He dropped the orange that he had been in the middle of squeezing, and turned to look at her, "you're going out by yourself?" He asked, he nodded, 'no way in hell.' He gave her an exasperated look, "Akari, do you care, that Ganondorf sent someone to spy on you last night?" She grinned, "Sure I do, but it was just a Gerudo, right? I've been killing those since I was old enough to aim a bow and arrow." She turned to go towards the door, but he blocked her off, "Akari, you can't go out by yourself." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "excuse me Link, but the last time I checked I didn't take orders from you, and unless I missed the memo, I still don't." She started to move past him, to get to the door. He moved to block her, "what the hell makes you think that I can't take care of myself?" She asked, her tone no longer laid back, but cold and angry, "maybe the fact that the last time I left you alone, I found you unconscious and had to carry you back." He said in a heated voice, Akari gave him a look that he supposed could have frozen Ganondorf in fright, "well maybe you should have left me to die, and saved yourself the trouble." She screamed at him, before she grabbed him, and physically moved him to the side. As she walked out the door, he started to run after her, "Akari, just wait a little while, I'll take you myself once Malon and Ingo have moved in to the houses in the forest, alright?" he tried to pull her back, but stopped when she turned towards him, eyes blazing, and a sword pointed at his throat, "Link," she said in a surprisingly calm voice, "I need to go to town and replenish my supplies, if you try to stop me again, I will kill you. I don't need you, and I've already lost my family without meeting them, what's one more brother?" with that, she turned around and started running towards the town. 'Why did she call me brother?' Link thought.

End Flashback

'Well, at least my cooking's gotten better since she left,' he thought to himself as he finished setting the table. He went to the window and looked outside, the sun was very high in the sky, "Akari's been gone for a long time, I wonder if she's alright.' He shook his head, 'Naw, she's probably fine, just a little mad or something,' he thought as he walked over to the stairs and called up to Malon and Ingo, "Are you two done packing yet? Breakfast is getting cold," again he went to the window and watched for Akari, but he didn't see her. He looked to the sky again, and realized just how late it was, 'Holy shit! It must me at least eleven o'clock. Where the hell is she?' He thought as Malon came downstairs. "Where's Akari?" she asked as she sat down at the table, "She went out," Link said bluntly. "Malon looked up at him puzzled, "yes, I heard you two yelling at each other, but that was hours ago, surely she should be back by now." Link nodded, and went to join her when he heard someone knocking on the door, 'that must be her now,' thought Link as he went to answer it. When he got there however, it was not Akari, but the Gerudo from last night, "King Ganondorf has requested your presence in Gerudo valley," she said, "If you do not come sometime today, he said he will kill your little friend, and then come after your fiancé." He stared as she ran off, and thought, 'I knew Akari shouldn't have gone off on her own, now I have to go save her, or Malon will suffer the consequences as well.' He sighed, and walked back inside to tell Malon where he was going.

'Damn him,' thought Akari, as she paced around the small cell, that the Gerudos had very rudely thrown her in. Since she had nothing better to do, she thought back to when she had been taken to the fortress. 

Flashback

Akari had just finished shopping; she had bought a new bow, some more arrows, and a fish to bring home to Malon, for lunch. She was on her way back to the ranch when a large purple fog appeared before her. She took an instinctive step back when Ganondorf emerged from the fog. She drew her sword but before she could strike, he snapped his fingers and two Gerudos walked out of the fog, holding princess Zelda between them. "You will cooperate, or my Gerudos will give the princess a very slow and painful death," Akari gasped, and then shouted, "You miserable bastered, let her go, and fight me, or are you a coward?" He laughed, 'how dare he laugh at me,' thought Akari, outraged. "What the hell is so funny?" asked Akari, growing impatient, "if you're going to fight me, or even kill me, just get it over with." His laughter subsided to a chuckle, "I have no intention of fighting you little girl, or of killing you, yet that is. Right now I just want to tell you of mine and Zelda here's wedding plans. I want you to be there as a guest, and if you come, I'm sure your friend Link will come too." She narrowed her eyes, "why would you want us there for your wedding, you could be marrying the golden goddess Nayru for all I care, now let her go." He nodded to one of his Gerudos, who then turned to face Zelda and backhanded her. He looked at Akari and said, "the more you disobey me, the more she will suffer, should her life end, you will take her place as my queen." Akari looked at him confused, "why would you punish her for my disobedience?" Asked Akari in a confused tone, "why not just hurt me?" He laughed, "there are two reasons for this, little girl, one: you can probably kill any of my Gerudos with ease, and two: I've been studying you, and you don't seem to care if you get hurt or not. For example, when you fought Twinrova, didn't you tell the others to leave, while you dealt with it, and then almost dyed?" Her eyes widened, "how the hell would you know that?" He chuckled, 'I wish he wouldn't laugh at me, it makes me feel nervous, but I can't tell him not to, or he'll hurt her,' she thought, sparing a glance towards Zelda. "I've had people watch you, Akari; your fighting skills impress me." She raised an eyebrow at him, "now we really should be going." He nodded at the Gerudo who had hit Zelda, "give Link my message, and tell him if he doesn't comply, his little friend here will die, and then I'll be after his lover." The Gerudo bowed, "Yes sir," and took off towards the ranch.

End Flashback

Akari grew tired of pacing and sat down against the wall, 'Link is going to be unbearable to travel with after this ordeal,' thought Akari, 'what with the 'I told you so's', and the not letting me out of his sight, he is going to try and make me feel as stupid as possible.' She sighed, and then her thoughts drifted to Zelda, princess of Hyrule. She remembered her own time where Zelda had suffered through marrying Ganondorf, and the look on Links face when she had told him. She stood up, her face full of fear and determination, she would ask Ganondorf to take her as his wife instead of Zelda, and then, she would kill him. That settled she sat down against the wall, and soon fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, I know that it's a very much used idea, but it's not going in the direction that you think, okay so don't turn your backs on me just yet. And I haven't forgotten about their original quest, I'm getting to it, so please be patien:) Thanks, and don't forget to review,  
-Robyn


	9. Rescuing Zelda and Akari: To the Forest

Alright, I am aware that this is not a new chapter, but seeing as how this chapter is so long, I would rather that more than nine people read it before I update, and plz review!

There is some slight sexual reference in this chapter, but it is only slight, and in case you all have not already figured it out, I do not do lemons, so it should be okay to read.

Ganondorf sat in his room thinking about whether or not Link would come. He knew that Link and Zelda were close, and he would enjoy watching the pain in his eyes as he watched her marry him, 'and for that Akari girl, after I marry Zelda, I'll have her killed. I can't have going around saving sages. Once she's out of the way, I'll focus on the girl from the ranch, with all his friends dead, Link will be set on revenge, he won't even try to save the sages, his mind full of hate and vengeance, I will defeat him easily. With Zelda as my queen, I will rule over this land, and everyone in it.' Ganondorf smiled, and then stopped when he heard someone screaming his name. 'What the hell?' Thought Ganondorf, as he went to investigate. "Ganondorf," he followed the sound, hearing his name, finally his name was shouted so loud that he was able to identify the voice. "GANONDORF, GET OF YOUR GODDAMN LAZY ASS AND GET OVER HERE!" 'That little bitch,' he thought when Akari's scream reached his ears, 'I'll have to make sure she knows her place.' He quickened his pace and when he reached the cell he smiled when he saw her heated glare, "it took you long enough," she said in an annoyed voice. His smile vanished, 'what the hell is going on here, why isn't she afraid?' "I have a proposition for you," she said turning away from him, and leaning against the wall next to the bars of her cell. 'A proposition? What could she possibly have that I would want?'

Akari bit her lip, 'how can I ask him to marry me? That disgusting, manipulative, evil, miserable bastered, my husband? I'll see him in hell for this.' "Ganondorf," she started, "get on with it you little ignorant bitch, don't you realize you're wasting my time?" She turned to face him, her eyes blazing, "don't you call me a little ignorant bitch, you goddamn, sick bastered." His eyes narrowed, "you'd better spit out what you want to say, it could save your life." She smirked, "Alright Ganondorf, will you do me the honor of marring me?" She laughed to herself when she saw his jaw drop, "why the hell would I want to marry you, I can marry the princess and become king." He smirked, "but if it will make you feel better, I may consider making you my mistress." She smiled graciously, "Ganondorf, am I correct in thinking that you want to marry Zelda to get back at Link?" She watched him scowl at her, "why would you say that?" he asked quietly. Akari smirked, "well, we both know that you could become king, even without Zelda, so I can only assume that you are working under the assumption that Link is in love with Zelda." He cocked his head, "Why would you say 'assumption'?" he whispered, she could see the doubt in his eyes, 'time for the finishing kick, she thought. "Ganondorf, as hard as this might be for you to understand, Link and Zelda hadn't spoken for years, until you broke out of the sacred realm. In fact, I doubt they even recognized each other in the market, Link being so preoccupied with Malon, and Zelda working in the palace all the time, getting ready to take over for her father, I'm surprised that they even remembered who the other was, after all these years." He raised his eyebrows, 'okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but he doesn't have to know that.' He smiled cruelly, "so what you're saying is that I should marry this Malon girl, instead of Zelda," he asked, 'what? Shit, no, he has to marry me; Malon won't be able to kill him, if anything he'll kill her.' She shook her head no, "why would I marry you when Link is in love with Malon?" He asked, obviously curious as to what she would say next. "Link is like an older brother to me, and after our argument this morning, I would think it only reasonable to think that he regards me as his younger sister. If you marry Malon, or hurt her in any way, Link will only feel cold, hard, hatred beyond anything he has felt towards you before. He will be so angry, that there will be no room for sadness, so angry that he will destroy any obstacle you put in his way of destroying you. If you marry Malon, you will fail." He slowly opened the door to her cell, and walked inside, grabbed her wrist, and gave her a penetrating stare, "is this true?" he asked in an emotionless tone. She nodded, but could see that he was still unconvinced, "there is another reason for choosing me as your wife," she whispered in his ear, 'let me rot in hell for this,' she thought as she lunged for him, and drove her tongue into his mouth. He was so surprised that he fell backwards, and soon she was lying on top of him, thanking her lucky stars that she felt no arousal for him whatsoever, and did not notice when Zelda, flanked by two Gerudo guards came around the corner and stopped dead in front of her cell.

Link and Epona raced through the field. He watched the sun, and low in the sky as it was, it had not yet set, so he knew that he still had time to rescue Akari. 'Damn her, she is going to get it when I find her, our plans to rescue the sages have been postponed, Malon is now in danger, and she's going to die if I don't get there soon.' He knew that Epona was running as fast as possible, but he couldn't help but feel that they weren't going fast enough, 'oh yeah, if she makes it out of this one alive, I am never going to let her live it down. I mean, she even went as far as to threaten my life, because I was trying to protect her. I wonder what that brother comment she made to me was all about, I know that she recognizes Malon as a sister, but that couldn't mean that she thinks of me as a brother too, could it?' He shook his head, though it was true that he thought of Akari as a little sister he should protect, he knew that she wasn't the type to get emotionally attached to people, and that Malon was obviously the exception. 'Wait a minute, do I even know Akari, I mean, it feels like I've known her forever, but I don't, I've only known her for a few days, how do I know that she doesn't secretly want a family, complete with older brother and sister?' He shook his head and decided to ask her about it after he had rescued her, and after he had finished teasing her about being caught.

Zelda sat alone in the room which Ganondorf had appointed to her. Well she wasn't really alone, there were two Gerudos guarding the only door, but she was ignoring them. 'Damn it, I can't believe that that bastard is blackmailing me into marrying him. If I refuse he'll no doubt kill that girl who he had to come with us as an example, and I can't let that happen. The only reason that she's here is because she didn't want me to die, though of course I probably would have preferred her to let him kill me, then we both wouldn't be in this predicament.' Zelda was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard someone yelling, and though she knew that they were far away, it sounded like they were right outside the door. "GANONDORF, GET OF YOUR GODDAMN LAZY ASS AND GET OVER HERE!" She stood up, and watched the guards stiffen and turn around, 'it's a girl's voice, but no Gerudo would yell like that, especially not at Ganondorf, it must be that girl.' Zelda walked towards the door, but just as she reached it, the two Gerudos turned around and grabbed her, "what do you think you were doing little girl," one of them asked, "where you come from you may be a princess, but here you're just Ganondorf's whore. Got that little girl?" Zelda nodded and wrenched her arm free of the Gerudo, "listen, I know I don't have any power over you or any Gerudo, but can you please take me to that girls cell, I heard her screaming at Ganondorf, and I don't want her to get hurt." It was a sign as to how curious the Gerudos were that they agreed and the three of them hurried through the halls to where Akari was being kept prisoner, the Gerudos keeping a close eye on Zelda the whole way, should she try to escape. However escaping was the last thing on Zelda's mind when she rounded the corner, flanked by two guards, to see Ganondorf in Akari's cell, both of them on the floor kissing passionately. 'Holy shit,' thought Zelda, as one of the guards proclaimed, "Why Zelda, it looks like you've been replaced."

Link ditched Epona near the bridge, she was too big and they'd be spotted almost immediately, he ran to the wall outside the fortress and looked in, 'that's strange, this place is deserted,' he thought to himself as he walked across the empty courtyard, "no one here at all." He entered the fortress and a Gerudo walked up to him, "You are Link?" She asked, he nodded and she motioned for him to follow her, "Master Ganondorf is expecting you," she said as she led him down a narrow passageway. "Well there goes the element of surprise,' thought Link miserably, because his chances of saving Akari were now somewhere around zero. He was led to a grand room, and saw Ganondorf sitting on a throne at the back of the room. "I'm glad you came, hero of time, my wedding shouldn't be missed." Link took a step back, 'wedding? What the fuck? What's he talking about?' Link's eyes widened in realization, 'he's going to marry Zelda, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.' Ganondorf smiled sadistically, "so I see you've figured it out, I'm going to marry your little friend, and there's nothing you can do about it." Link nodded slightly, "where's Akari?" he asked quietly, subconsciously reaching for his sword, in case Ganondorf refused to let her go. He nodded, well, you're here, so I guess it's all right if your companion goes free, he snapped his fingers and Zelda came into the room, escorted by two Gerudo guards. "Link," she said starting to cry, "I'm so sorry."

Akari sat on the bed in the room that Ganondorf had told her to rest in while they waited for Link, being made uncomfortable by the princess's glare. "Explain yourself," she demanded, "Link goes all over Hyrule, looking out for you, and you go and practically give yourself to Ganondorf, no sign of struggle whatsoever. Akari hung her head, "you don't know the whole story," she said quietly, Zelda raised an eyebrow, "and what exactly is it that I don't know?" Akari looked into her face and glared at her, 'she should be thanking me, but I guess it can't be helped if she doesn't know the whole story.' She softened her gaze and looked out the window, "Zelda, did Link tell you my origins?" Zelda shook her head, and Akari took this as a sign to continue, "To make a long story short, I come from the future, Link found me in the Temple of Time, only a few days ago, though it feels like more. Where I come from, Hyrule is in shambles, Ganondorf is king, and you are his queen, he blackmailed you into marrying him, with threats to your people. Buy making you his queen, he was able to get to the throne much more quickly, and now, Hyrule is a land of monsters." Akari looked back at Zelda, who looked very pale and shocked, "that is what is to become of Hyrule?" She asked quietly, "I've failed everyone," Akari shook her head, "no you didn't Zelda, you've always helped everyone when you've had the chance." Zelda looked at her questioningly, "how so?" Akari sighed, 'I guess it's time to talk of my past again, maybe I should just write it down, and whenever anyone wants to know they can just read it.' Here, let me give you an example:

Flashback

Akari looked around, she was more scared then she'd ever been. There were others her age, the eldest seven years old, and the youngest four. Akari was five, and was wondering what the hell was going on. She looked to her right and saw a lady in black with red hair who was ushering the children into the castle courtyard, it was dark and Akari was scared, though she'd never admit it, only babies got scared. 'Maybe that lady can help me,' she thought and walked over to her, "excuse me, but could you please tell me what is going on?" She may be scared but she had learned long ago that if you wanted to get something from adults you had to ask real nice, or they'd just say no. the lady reached down and picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, "you ask me something kid?" Akari looked down, and realized that this woman was a Gerudo. "What the hell are you doing bitch, put me down!" The Gerudo raised her eyebrows, "such language in such a young child, this won't go unpunished." Akari gulped, now she'd done it, she never had been able to control her temper. She looked down again and realized they were moving, she started to ask where they were going, but then thought better of it. When they stopped, she looked to the Gerudo who dropped her to the ground, and kicked her forward like a piece of trash. Akari started to get up, but was pushed back down, she looked up, to see a tall man, wearing black armor, she saw his face and gasped, he was the one they called Ganondorf, the newly crowned king of Hyrule. He squatted down to her level and asked her what had happened, "I swore at the Gerudo, mister Ganondorf sir," Akari said quietly, he stood and looked to the Gerudo who had brought her, "is this true?" He asked, the Gerudo nodded, he reached down and pulled the young child to his eye level, "when you insult one of my Gerudos, you insult me, and that will not be tolerated." He said this loud enough so that all the children in the courtyard could hear him. Akari started to cry, she was scared, and decided that she didn't care who knew, she was terrified. Ganondorf looked at her disgusted, "crying is a sign of weakness," he said tossing her to the ground. He took out his sword and pointed it at her throat, "let this be an example to all you children, if you grow up defying me, then you don't grow up at all." He got ready to behead her when, "Ganondorf, stop!" He turned around to find Zelda running at him, "what the hell do you think you're doing," he smiled, "I'm disciplining this child," he said. He turned back to Akari and raised his sword, but when he looked at the child, he found Zelda covering her with her own body, "I can't let you kill her," Zelda apologized, "why not?" Ganondorf asked, "Because children are the future? I swear Zelda, if you weren't so good looking, I'd kill you in an instant, but of course, without you, my nighttime activities would be rather dull, we will talk about this defiance later," he said as he turned around and walked back to the castle. 'She saved me,' thought Akari, 'I was going to die, but she saved me.' Akari looked up into the face that she would forever regard as a saint, princess Zelda. Then she got up and ran back to the group.

End Flashback

Akari looked at Zelda to find that she was crying, "Zelda what's wrong?" Zelda shook her head, "you're going to marry that awful man, just to save me," Akari grinned, well you did save me," Zelda shook her head, "but I didn't, not yet." Akari looked out the window, "but Zelda, where I come from you did, and that's what matters." She looked back to Zelda who still looked unconvinced, "listen, I can handle myself, I'll be fine, but could you do me a favor?" Zelda nodded, "Link and I got into an argument this morning, could you tell him that I'm sorry for being a bitch?" Zelda nodded, and rose when a Gerudo came into the room, Ganondorf is ready for you Zelda, and soon Akari was alone in the room, and as she looked out the window, she wondered if she'd ever be outside again.

Link stared at Zelda, "what do you mean you're sorry? Where's Akari?" Zelda started to cry harder, "she's the one who's going to marry Ganondorf, she made a deal with him." Link turned to glare at Ganondorf, before unsheathing his sword and running at him, "where's Akari you bastard?" Ganondorf laughed and easily blocked his attack, "your rage has made you blind, hero of time, in fact, why don't you just leave and find all the sages. Then you can come back and try to rescue your little friend." Link shook his head, I'm not leaving here without Akari, now where is she?" Ganondorf sighed and snapped his fingers again, Link turned to the door and watched Akari walk into the room, she looked fine, but Link didn't want to think about anything that Ganondorf could have done to her. Link started to go to her, but he was stopped by two Gerudos, "Akari, tell your friend that you're staying with me." Ganondorf demanded, Akari looked at him, then back to Link, "I'm staying Link," she said quietly but firmly, 'what is she talking about?' Thought Link, Akari turned to Zelda, then back to him again, "it was my choice, so don't try to stop me." She walked over to Ganondorf and stood beside, while she sounded sure, her eyes gave her away, she was terrified, "what deal did you make with her Ganondorf?" He shouted, Ganondorf laughed, "actually, it was her idea, I marry her, and the princess goes free, either way, I get a trophy wife, and you suffer a loss, sweet isn't it?" Link was disgusted, 'so that's why Akari is staying,' he thought, 'I couldn't save Zelda, but maybe I can save Akari.' Link took a step towards Ganondorf, "fight me right now Ganondorf," Link demanded, "because I'm not leaving here without her." The last part was directed at Akari, and she got the message, because her eyes widened, and she shook her head no, but Link nodded, so she shrugged and decked Ganondorf in the temple. While he was dazed, Akari ran down to Link and Zelda, who had already taken out the guards in the room, "more will be on their way," Akari said. Link nodded, "here," he said, handing her a pair of twin swords. "I picked them up at Kokiri forest, when I dropped off Malon and Ingo." Akari nodded and smiled, "thanks Link, for everything, and I'm sorry I was a bitch this morning." Link laughed, "You can apologize later, right now we have to get out of here." They started towards the door, when Ganondorf seemed to have come to his senses. A blast of energy sent them flying, and Link heard Akari scream, he turned to look at her and realized that she'd been injured by the blast, and that Ganondorf was holding her up by her hair.

Akari blinked, 'great, this is just great, I should have hit him harder,' thought Akari. "Put me down." Ganondorf laughed, "No I don't think I will, you didn't realize that when you made a deal with me, it was like making a deal with the devil, you can never escape." Akari shook her head, and smiled, "just watch me." She said as she kicked him in the head, making him drop her, she then took her swords, and stabbed him in the knee, it wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly give them some time to escape. "C'mon, lets get out of here," she shouted and this time the three of them made it out of the fortress, Akari killing every Gerudo that tried to stop them. Soon they were out in the field, and Akari collapsed. Link ran to her, as he reached her she regained consciousness and realized that she probably shouldn't have exerted herself like that while she was injured. "Ouch, she said quietly, getting up.

Zelda was in shock, she had been skeptical when Akari had told her that she could handle herself, but she had been wrong, Akari could handle herself very well. She had been injured, but it really was her that had saved them. She walked over to see if the girl was alright, but she was already on her feet, talking to Link as if nothing had happened, "Listen, if you guy's are alright, I think I'm going to go back to castle and prepare everyone for Ganondorf's attack, I'll see you later." Link and Akari nodded, "Bye, Zelda, take care," Akari shouted to her as she ran towards Hyrule Castle town.

Akari waited while Link called Epona with his ocarina, 'damn I'm lucky that he showed up, otherwise I might have actually married that freak,' Akari shuddered, and turned when she heard Epona, and climbed on behind Link as she came to them. "Link, thank you for coming to get me, and again I'm sorry for being such a bitch this morning, I know that you were only trying to protect me." She felt Link shrug behind her, "and Link," she turned back to look at him, "what?" He asked, "did fighting Ganondorf give you brain damage or something, what were you thinking coming to rescue me all alone, you could have been killed." He sighed, "well, I guess gratitude can only go so far," he said, Akari nodded in agreement with him, she wasn't going to swoon all over him, just because he'd rescued her, she would have done the same for him, and still would should the need arise. "Akari?" she looked around them, for any sign of Gerudos, "yeah," he hesitated, then continued, "This morning, you know, when you were threatning me, why did you call me brother?" Akari stiffened, 'did I call him that? How embarrassing, oh well.' "yeah, about that, it's kinda embarrassing , but I've started to see you and Malon as my siblings, but that's probably just my family deprived self, so yeah…." She trailed off, and noticed that they'd reached the ranch. "Run in and get Caramel, I'll wait here," Link said as Akari dismounted, and ran inside the now abandoned building.

Link and Akari rode towards the forest in silence, 'she thinks of me as her brother, that's sweet,' Link was pulled out of his thoughts my Akari, "Link, where are we going?" Link looked over at her and grinned, "to the forest."

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter is pretty long, alright it's very long, and for that I apologize, I hope that this chapter is better than the last, so please review. Ty, Robyn


	10. In the Heart of the Forest

Akari and Link rode towards the forest in silence, "Akari, when Zelda came to me at the Gerudo Fortress, she was crying, what would have made her so sad." Akari looked at him thoughtfully, 'why would she be crying?' thought Akari, 'unless,' she smiled "it might have been something to do with the story I told her right before she was called out." Link looked at her, "what did you tell her Akari?" Link asked, Akari told him the story of how Zelda had saved her when she was little. When she was finished, he nodded, and then asked, "Akari, why were the children in the courtyard." Akari laughed, "Education, Ganondorf wanted us to know that it would be best for us to not rise against him when we got older, and boy, did we sure get it. Well, everyone else did, I guess I just wasn't smart enough, or they weren't dumb enough, whichever way you look at it." He nodded, and Akari was starting to wonder how much further they had to go until they reached the forest. "Hey look, there's the entrance," Link shouted, pointing towards a large log that they could easily walk through. They rode up to it and Link dismounted, "Link, why don't you just ride Epona in, there's plenty of room?" He held up his hand to help her dismount, "Epona doesn't like the forest." She nodded and jumped down. They walked towards the log and soon found themselves in a small village. Akari looked around, "Link, where are all the adults?" The entire village was made up of children, "There are none, these are the Kokiri, they never grow up, they are also known as the children of the forest." Akari nodded, "is one of the children the forest sage?" Link nodded, yeah Saria, she'll be in the forest temple, c'mon." He started running, "wait Link." He turned around, "do you think I could buy a new bow around here?" He nodded; yeah let's see if they have any." They walked to the shop and Akari noticed a young girl sitting above the door, "are you alright up there? Do you need any help getting down?" The girl gave her a funny look, and Link pulled her into the shop, "I told you they were Kokiri, she's been climbing up there since I was a kid." Akari cocked an eyebrow, "well sorry, it's hard to ignore the fact that they all look to be around ten years old." She looked at the shopkeeper, "except for that guy, he looks around forty." Link laughed, he walked up to the counter, "do you have any bows to sell?" The shopkeeper looked at him, "you can't buy arrows unless you have a bow." Link nodded, "yes we already have the arrows, do you have a bow?" The shopkeeper shook his head, "you can't buy arrows unless you have a bow." Link shook his head, "no you see I already have a bow, do you have any others to sell?" The shopkeeper gave him a funny look, "then what the hell are you here for if you already have a bow?" Link shook his head, "it's alright Link, if I need to I can just throw knives," Link nodded, "thank you for your time," as they left they heard the shopkeeper mutter, "yeah right, stupid time wasters."

Saria was sitting alone in the basement of The Forest Temple; she was being guarded by a phantom that took on the appearance of Ganondorf. "Didn't Gannon trap you in between dimensions?" The phantom laughed, "he let me out," Saria sighed, she had been trapped there for a couple of days now and she was beginning to wonder whether Link was even coming, as if to answer her question, she felt Link inside her head, _Saria? Saria are you there?_ She laughed, _of course I'm here Link, it's my mind. _She listened to his laugh, _are you all right, Akari and I are coming to get you away from Gannon. _'Who's Akari?' Thought Saria, _I'm in the basement with phantom Gannon, the Poe Sisters are revived as well. _Saria was very relieved, she had been afraid that link would renounce his title as Hero of Time, when everything he had done in the past had been for nothing, _alright Saria, we'll be there soon._ "I'll see you," she whispered.

Link ran through the lost woods with Akari close behind him, 'she's with Phantom Gannon, if he hurts her,' Akari caught up to him, "Link, slow down." He looked at her, 'slow down? We can't slow down Saria needs us.' His eyes traveled to her hand, which was grasping her side, 'shit, she's still injured.' He led her over to the wall and let her sit down to rest, "I'm sorry Akari," he said. She nodded, "that's alright, why were you running so fast? You played a song on your ocarina and then you started running like you were possessed." He grinned, I was talking to my friend Saria, she's the Forest Sage, she was my best friend growing up, but I haven't seen her in a while, she told me that she was with Phantom Gannon, a spiritual incarnation of Ganondorf." Akari stood up, "then we have to go help her," Link steadied her, "don't you need to rest some more?" She shook her head, "I'm fine," Link nodded, 'I won't ask her again, it might piss her off.' He started to go through the next opening when Akari stopped him, look down in that lake Link, he stopped and walked over to her, "what's that down there?" He looked down, "rupees," he replied, her eyes went wide, "you that's money? We'll have to come back for it later." He laughed, 'I guess she doesn't have much money in her time.' He started to jog through the forest, this he made sure that he wasn't going to fast. He stopped when they were in the Sacred Forest Meadow, "wait here," he whispered, he walked to the gate, and when he was sure that a Wolfos wasn't going to jump out at them, he motioned her forward. She walked up to him, "Link, what are you waiting for? Let's go," She walked through the opening, "AKARI, WAIT," he screamed. He tried to pull her back, but it was too late. He heard the roar of the moblin, he heard Akari scream, and he heard the splash of a body hitting the water. 'Shit,' he pulled out his Longshot and killed the moblin; he ran to the small pool of water and pulled Akari out. "What in God's name was that?" Link laughed, "It was a moblin, did the spear get you?" She shook her head, "just missed me." She squeezed her hair, so that it wouldn't drip all over her, as if she wasn't already soaked. "You could have warned me you know," he raised his eyebrows, "I told you to wait." She laughed, "When have I ever listened to you?" He grinned, "Well listen, there's more of them in here, so wait around the corners until I tell you it's clear." She nodded, "alright, let's go." They started towards the end of the path, "clear," they turned and continued. After God knows how many turns, and God knows how many "clears," they found themselves at the foot of a staircase, "wait here Akari." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "why?" He sighed, "because over these stairs there's a big ass moblin with a hammer bigger than you are." She grinned, "and you think that you can handle this yourself, you can barely take an Iron Knuckle." He rolled his eyes, "just wait here." She nodded, alright, I'll be there to pick up your pieces and send them to Malon in a card board box." He threw up his hands in defeat, "alright, you can come, just stop making wisecracks about my rusty fighting skills." She laughed, "rusty? You mean they were good at one point? You must be really out of practice." He raised his eyebrows, "alright I'm done," he nodded, and they continued up the staircase.

'Shit, when he said big moblin, he meant BIG MOBLIN.' Akari stared at the monstrosity in front of her, she started to walk towards it and it hit it's hammer towards her, 'so that's what it does,' she thought as she jumped out of the way. Link walked up next to her, and soon they were zigzagging their way up the path until they were behind it. "What do we do now?" She asked Link, but he was already slashing the back of it's legs with his sword. 'I guess it's not that bright,' thought Akari. She watched the moblin fall and money spill out, 'holy shit, she ran and collected, "yay, I love money." She turned to where Link had been, but he wasn't there. "Link?" She turned and finished walking up the path, she saw Link at the far end of the meadow, next to a stump. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?" He nodded, Saria used to sit here and play her ocarina, he explained. She nodded, "so where's this temple?" He pointed to a ledge above them, "up there." She looked around and saw a tree that seemed to lead up to the ledge, but when she tried to climb it, she found that she couldn't get a grip. "Would you mind telling me how the hell we're supposed to get up there?" He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulled out his Longshot, and targeted the top of the tree. "Hold on," he said as they shot upwards and landed on the ledge. They started to walk towards the entrance, when two Wolfos jumped at them. 'Ah shit.'

A/N: yep, this chapter is much shorter than the last one, and I know that not a whole lot happens, but the next chapter, "Face Off against Phantom Gannon and the Poe Sisters", should be very good. Please review.


	11. Face Off against Phantom Gannon and the

Akari backed up against Link as the two wolfish circled them, "Link, what the fuck are these things?" Link drew his sword, "Wolfos, don't worry they aren't that strong." Akari nodded, but she was worried, she was still injured from Gannon, and wasn't sure if she was up to a fight. She drew her swords too, and tried to stab one of them, but in her weakened state was too slow, and it back flipped to behind her, and tossed her against a tree. She saw Link look at her and gasp, she tried to get up, but found that her leg was broken, 'aww shit,' she turned to Link and shook her head, he started to go to her, but was stopped by a Wolfos. She turned to her left and saw that the other one was coming to finish her off, 'ohshitohshitohshitohshit.' She turned back to Link and saw that he was still busy, "Link, toss me your bow and arrows," he nodded, and flung them over to her. She quickly grabbed them and started shooting the Wolfos as it advanced on her, 'holy fuck, why won't it die?' After getting hit for the ninth time in the chest, it fell and disappeared. "Yes," she said, "I got it." She looked back to Link and saw that he had just finished with the other. "Are you alright?" Akari nodded, he jogged over to her and slung her over his shoulder, "perhaps it would be better if you waited out here." Akari raised her eyebrows, "I'm fine, except for the whole broken leg thing that is." He grinned, "well, maybe there's some fairies inside. 'That sounds great,' she thought.

Link carried her into the temple, 'Damn, I forgot she was injured, and there was a godamned fairy fountain right there in the forest.' While Link berated himself for being so stupid, he heard Akari gasp, he looked over to the elevator, and saw the Poe sisters steal away the flames. 'Deja vue,' he thought. He ignored them and walked towards a group of pots up against the wall, he drew his sword and smashed, "oh that's nice Link, now we have to pay for those," he laughed, "don't be ridiculous Akari, these pots are a dime a dozen, besides, I doubt anyone will notice their absence." Seeing that the first pot was empty, he quickly destroyed another, and was rewarded with a fairy. "Here, just touch it," he said as he tossed her to the ground. She caught it in midair and was completely healed by the time she reached the ground. He looked back to the elevator, "no choice," he whispered. "No choice about what?" He looked back to her, "If we want to save Saria, we need to use that elevator, but the Poe sisters stole the flames the make it go." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "why don't we just force it down?" He walked over to the elevator, "how?" She grinned, "like this," she led him over to stand in the middle of the elevator, 'what is she doing?' He thought, as she watched her take out a sword and jam it in between the floor and the elevator, she jumped on it and he felt himself rise upwards, 'why hell does she think that this will help?' he thought as he plummeted into darkness, 'oh.'

Akari watched him fall into darkness, she contemplated jumping after him, but decided she'd rather not injure herself again. 'What am I going to do know?' she wondered, she looked around, 'I could always go fight those Poe sisters he was talking about,' she grinned, picked up the bow and arrows that Link had dropped while looking for a fairy and walked through the nearest unlocked door, 'I'm going hunting.' She opened the door to find herself in a small corridor and quickly killed the skullata that attacked her from the ceiling. 'Damn I hate spiders,' she thought as she hurried through the door.

Link massaged his bruised ass, as he walked through the basement of the Forest Temple. 'Why the hell did she drop me like that?' He wondered as he came into a room he had come to hate the last time ha had purified the temple. He walked to the edge of the circular room, and grabbed a piece that jetted out from the wall, the started to push it and was soon rewarded with a key from inside a hole in the wall. He walked through a door, also revealed by the moving wall, unlocked it, and continued down the corridor. He came to a stop at the end, to find an elaborate lock on the door. "Damn it," he said out loud, "I forgot you need a key to open this door." He sat down, 'I suppose I'll have to wait for Akari to get impatient and come down, If only she hadn't broken the elevator.' He stood up, "of course," he grabbed his sword and logged it into the key hole. 'I'm sure this will work, it's exactly what Akari would do in a situation like this." He wiggled his sword around a bit, and nothing happened, 'damn it,' he thought. 'I wonder if Saria knows how to open this door without a key.' He took out his ocarina, and six notes later, he was talking to Saria: _Saria, do you know how to open the door to the bosses chamber without a key? _He heard laughing, _Of course, one moment while I open it for you. _He waited, and soon the door swung open, _Yes! I'm coming Saria. _He ran through the door and saw the phantom incarnation of his arch foe. 'hey, I have an arch foe, under other circumstances I might find this cool," H the phantom looked at him, "why are you here already? Three of the Poe Sisters are still fine." Link grinned, 'only three?' "My partner is taking care of them."

Akari, ran through the temple, 'those things aren't so tough,' she thought. "I wonder how Link is doing with that ghost thingy he was talking about." She jumped down a revealed hole after untwisting a corridor. 'This place is just too weird,' she looked around, 'hey wow, I'm back out side again.' She took a few steps forward, and almost fell off the ledge she was on, 'where am I supposed to go?' She looked to her right, "hey, it's a chest," she walked over to the edge and jumped on to an arch, she took out Link's bow and arrows, and shot a skullata, 'nothing happened,' she ran and jumped back onto the ledge, 'where too now?' She looked around and saw a door, 'well that's convenient,' she hurried through it. She found a chest, and after careful inspection, opened it. "Yay!" She said, 'I needed this,' she thought as she held it, a pocketed it. She returned to the she retraced her steps until she found the locked door she had passed, she ran in to find another Poe thingy.

Link stared at his enemy, "it would seem that we meet again, Hero of Time." Link narrowed his eyes, "so, how are we going to do this? Are you going to retreat into those little paintings again like a coward, or are you going to face me?" Link was worried, though he'd never admit it, he hadn't seen Saria when he'd walked in, but he had no idea where she might have gone. The phantom laughed, "I doubt there's reason to delay the inevitable, you're going to die either way." Link smiled, he know realized what Akari felt like when she killed, he didn't care about this thing that challenged him, he just wanted it dead. 'all I have to do is focus, I've done this before.' The phantom raised his staff and sent energy swirling at him, he sent it back, and the battle began.

'Only one more left,' thought Akari, 'only one more godamned freak left, and then I just have to wait for Link, and we can leave.' The last Poe thingy, had been difficult, those blocks had been heavy, and she'd sucked at puzzles as a kid, 'oh well, it's over now, and soon, it'll be all over.' She hurried through the halls, killing the random skullata, before she exited into the central room. 'What the hell am I doing back here, she looked around and saw a shrouded figure below. 'Is that that Saria girl? It must be.' She jumped down, "hey, Saria is that you? We've been worried, are you alright?" She ran up to the figure and realized that it wasn't Saria, but the last Poe that she had been hunting. 'Where were you when was here at the beginning?' she thought, and then it disappeared, 'an illusion?' and reappeared all around her, 'aww shit! Which one do I shoot?' She closed her eyes and faced a random target, she opened her eyes aimed and fired, only to be rewarded with a devilish laugh.

Link watched the phantom fade into nothingness, 'I won,' he sighed, but where is Saria, he saw a blue light, and saw Saria, walk towards him, "I was in the back room," she said, explaining her absence, "we should leave." He shook his head, we have to wait for Akari, she nodded, and they waited in silence for her. That is until they heard a scream of frustration coming from upstairs. "Which godamned one is it?" They ran to where the elevator had crashed, and Link shouted up the hole, "shoot the one that spins!" A few moments later, Akari jumped down, and hugged him, "thanks Link, I thought I was a goner there for a second." He grinned, "Akari, this is my good friend Saria." Akari turned to the small sage, and smiled, "your temple freaks me out, but it's a pleasure to meet you, Link speaks of you very highly." She smiled, "I apologize for the poor shape my temple is in, it isn't usually like this, but since Ganondorf came back….," she trailed off, Akari smiled, "yeah, I figured that, c'mon, let's get out of here." They walked into the blue light, and were soon transported to the chamber of sages.

Akari, looked around, 'damn this room is nice,' she turned and saw Nabooru smiling at her, "how've you been?" Akari grinned, "just peachy." Nabooru laughed, but they were interrupted by Rauru, "well it looks like the bitch survived," she narrowed her eyes, 'he thinks I'm a bitch,' when she spoke her voice was icy cold, "you had better watch yourself Rauru, or you might find that my sword may slip, and," she made a cutting gesture with her hand over her throat, and he quickly backed down. She grinned, 'knew he would,' she turned to Link, "so where do we go next?"


	12. The Separation

Akari sat in Malon's room while she waited for Link to finish gathering the equipment they'd need for the next temple. After waiting for about an hour, she got fed up and stalked into his room, he had many things out on the floor, and was going through them, and she instantly felt sorry for interrupting him, until she saw exactly what he was looking at. "Dammit Link, we're going to fight monsters in temples, not a fashion show." He looked up startled, and then grinned, "these tunics have special powers, see the blue one, it allows me to breathe underwater, and the red one allows me to survive in extremely hot places." She nodded, "alright, by the way, which temple are we doing now anyway?" He hadn't answered her when she had first asked in Hyrule castle town, and she had decided to let it drop, but now she was ready for an answer. "The fire temple,' he said, "which is why I needed to get this out," he motioned to the red tunic. She raised her eyebrows, 'and I suppose I'm just supposed to burn,' she thought, "uh, Link, my skin isn't fireproof." He stared at her, and she could tell that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. 'Great to know I'm thought of,' she thought, sitting down next to him, "well?" He grinned sheepishly, "you could wait here," he suggested, which merely accomplished him being punched in the shoulder. "The hell I'm gonna wait here," she said, "well, we could split up, you go do the fire temple, and I'll do the water." She nodded, and he handed her the red tunic, he also handed her a hook-shot, some bombs, and a really big hammer. "What the hell is this for?" she asked, he grinned, "to fight the dragon." She gave him a you-are-kidding-right look, and said, "If you think I'm gonna fight a fuckin dragon with a hammer; you're out of your bloody mind." He laughed nervously, "if it's any consolation I'll be fighting a big pool of water that throws you into spikes on the wall." She grinned, "I'll take the dragon." He nodded, "thought you'd say that. Anyway, I'm about done here, so why don't you go get the horses ready?" She nodded and headed out back, towards the pasture.

Link sat quietly, as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him, directions to the Fire Temple for Akari. He knew he had a while before she was finished with the horses, and he decided to think about the real reason he wanted to do the water temple. It was true that Akari would be safer fighting Volvagia the Giant Aquatic Amoeba Morpha, but he was sure that she could handle herself either way. No the real reason was Ruto, while he was engaged to marry Malon, he still cared about her, and decided she at least deserved to hear the news of his engagement from him. He also didn't want Akari finding about anything she shouldn't know, like the fact that he had unknowingly agreed to marry Ruto when he was a kid. 'Yep, it will definitely be better for me to take care of Ruto,' he thought, when he was interrupted by Akari, who was wearing the red tunic he had given her. "You must be joking, I can't fight in this." It was true, the tunic was much too big for her, and she wouldn't be able to move fast enough, if she planned to beat Volvagia. He rummaged through the trunk, until he came up with a small sewing kit of Malon's. He tossed it to her, and told her to alter it in any way she thought necessary, she nodded and set to work. He watched her sew for awhile, until he realized that it was getting late, and that she was nowhere near done. He walked over to her, and told her that it was getting late and that he really had to leave, he walked over and sat down next to her, "hey, Akari?" She didn't look up, but nodded to show that she was listening, "it's getting pretty late, and I need to head out, Lake Hylia is pretty far from here." He leaned over and gave her a hug, "good luck," she grinned, "be sure to get back here in one piece, it would really suck to wander around looking for the temples without you, you know since you already know where they are and everything." He grinned, "yeah, sure, 'cause I know you'll never find them without me." She cocked an eyebrow, "on the other hand, I hope you drown in that pool of water." He laughed, and she got to hug him, "seriously though, make sure you're here when I get back, I don't want to be the one to tell Malon….." she trailed off, but Link understood, and after assuring her that he'd be there waiting for her when she got back, he left, wishing very much that Akari didn't have to fight Volvagia on her own, and that she wouldn't have to tell Malon, that she was alone."

Akari watched him leave, and then decided that she too had better hurry up if she hoped to leave before dark, she sat down to finish altering the tunic, when she noticed a piece of paper, she opened it, to some very unskilled hand writing:

_Akari,_

_Here are the directions to get to the Fire Temple:_

_Go to Death Mountain, and climb the path, BEWARE BOULDERS, climb to the end of the trail, until you reach goron city, find a young goron child named link, tell him that you came to cleanse the temple, and he'll tell you where to go. Be careful, and I'll see you when you get back._

_Lot's of luck,_

_Link_

Their was a pair of red gloves lying next to the letter. Akari read the letter twice more before she folded it up and put it in her pocket. 'Man, whoever taught him how to write must feel terrible, and what's this about boulders, man if I get squashed I'll sue.' She quickly finished the tunic, and ran out to Caramel, where she rode off to Death Mountain.

Link sat in his father's room, the other gorons had been taken captive by Ganondorf, but he had managed to hide. 'Déjà vu, anyone?' he thought to himself, he could only hope that the brave, courageous, and apparently handsome man, for whom he had been named would show up and save the day. He heard a noise in the central room, and hurried in to find a young girl, looking around. 'wow, she's cute, better play the helpless child,' he immediately started crying, and she looked in his direction, he watched her walk towards him, and he pretended to try and get away, she quickly caught up to him, and he started screaming for help, and crying out that he didn't want to get eaten by Volvagia. She quickly grabbed his wrists and looked him in the eye, 'wow, she's got nice eyes,' and asked him if his name was Link, he nodded quietly, "where is everybody?" he looked at her, and his eyes started to water for real, "they were taken by Ganondorf, he's going to feed them to Volvagia." To his surprise the girl grinned at him, "well that's a coincidence, because that's exactly who I'm here to fight." He looked at her, 'gosh, she may be beautiful, but she's pretty dumb,' it seemed that she noticed his shocked gaze, and decided to explain further, "my friend Link sent me, he's off cleansing the water temple right now…" she trailed off, "hey it's kind of weird that you have the same name as him, I mean, the name isn't exactly common, my name is Akari by the way." He stared at her, 'Akari, it sounds like the name of an angel,' he noticed that she was waiting for him to say something, "I was named after Link, because my father was struck by how brave , and courageous he is, and many of the female gorons thought that he was quite good looking." She stared at him for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing.

A/N: Yeah, sry I took so long, I've been really busy, like I have a midterm on Wednesday, anyway, review, and next time we'll see a big confrontation between Link and Ruto.


	13. Alone in the temples

Link quickly finished playing Zelda's lullaby on his ocarina, and jumped through the waterfall. He was relieved to see that the area was not frozen solid as it had been, the last time he had been there, during Ganondorf's reign, though he wouldn't say that the place looked even remotely cheerful, the place was deserted. 'Where the hell is everybody?' He wondered as he made his way to the king's chambers, he wanted to speak with him before he went to purify the temple. His earlier question was soon answered when he walked in on a room full of Zoras, surrounding a paler than usual king. (A/N: And that's saying something, considering zora's are white!) He hurried to the king's side, and realized that he was dying, he asked the nearest zora what had happened, "We believe it was poison, we're sure Ganondorf is the culprit. We summoned Princess Ruto; however she decided to stay at the temple to pray for her father's recovery, we haven't heard from her since." Link nodded, Ganondorf has recaptured the temples, and I came to stop him again." The zora looked at him quizzically, "what do you mean he has recaptured the temples? This is only the first time that this has happened." Link clamped his hand over his mouth; 'oh shit' he forced a smile and said something about a cover up, and that he needed to find Ruto to discuss it. The zora looked at him, "I don't believe that for a second, dishonesty radiates off of you." Link stared at him, "shit, all right, I'll tell you all about it, but first I need to find Ruto."

Link stared at the goddess before him, how could she plan to fight the evil Volvagia, it would just be too hard to watch this angel die at the hands of such an evil creature. 'But I can't let my people die, as a sacrifice either,' he looked at the girl, no woman, and saw that she was looking around, "Miss Akari, I would like to take the task of fighting Volvagia," she turned to look at him, and shook her head, "sorry kid, the dragon's mine, Link told me that all I'd really need to beat him is this, she reached behind her and pulled out the megaton hammer. "Wow, that's the megaton hammer, where did you get it?" She grinned, "Like I said, Link gave it to me, so, does this thing really work on big ugly dragons?" He nodded, "my own ancestors destroyed Volvagia with it, it'll be a synch." He decided it was time to drop a line or two, "and of course, one look at you and he'll probably die anyways, 'cause your drop dead gorgeous."

Akari just stared at the kid, 'oh dear,' she thought, 'I better save his dad so that he can get some better dating advice.' She knelt down so that she was eye level with him, "I'd better be off, I'll be by on my way out, kay?" The kid nodded, "want me to show you the way to the temple?" Akari grinned, "it would sure help," the kid beamed. Akari laughed to herself, and followed him into the next room. "The entrance is behind that statue, but I'm not strong enough to move it." Akari smiled, she looked at the gloves that he had left for her with the letter, she had assumed that they served the purpose of keeping her hands from burning, but perhaps she had been mistaken. 'Only one way to find out,' she thought, as she gripped the statue, and pulled.

Ruto stood on the far left island surrounded by the water, well water wasn't really the right word, but she wasn't sure what else she should call it. "Leave this place," she said loudly to the evil she sensed within the water's depths. There was no response; Ruto's eyes narrowed, "now," she said, almost a whisper. The water started to bubble, and tentacle shot out, Ruto dove out of the way, but another one soon joined the first and dragged her into the watery depths.

Link put away his ocarina and watched as the water drained around him, it would be completely dry out there now, he jumped down the hole. He pulled out his bow and arrows, and lit two torches on fire, complements of the lit torch in the middle, 'I wonder what Akari would say if she saw that, no doubt comment on how the torches should still be wet instead of on fire.' He sighed, Akari was so cynical when it came to the temples, it was as if she couldn't comprehend their magical quality. He entered the room and grabbed a key, 'Ganondorf needs to find new hiding places,' he thought as he went back outside. He pulled out his compass and headed west; thanking some deity somewhere that he had his gauntlets.

Akari stared at the bridge that hung before her, 'yep, it's official, Link wants to see me burnt to a crisp,' she studied the bridge before her, 'I seriously doubt I'll be crossing that,' the bridge was obviously ancient, falling apart, not to mention the large gap in the center. 'I hate this place,' she thought, she had been attacked by flaming keese upon entering, then she had entered a room filled with lava, and had seen of those goron people. He had blatantly refused her help, and if the way her day was going, she would bet any money that he was the sage she was supposed to find. She grinned, 'I did free that prisoner, though,' She stared at the key in her hands, 'yep, I rock, now if only I could find the bloody dragon and leave.' She was pulled out of her thoughts by the flaming keese, "Damn it," she shouted, she pulled out one of her swords and soon the keese was on the ground in two pieces. She turned to the right and saw that her path was cut off by lava, 'looks like left then,' she thought as she headed down the path.

Link sat against the wall panting, 'Akari would never believe this,' he thought, 'not only am I breathing under water, but I'm practically hyperventilating.' He stood and took off his iron boots, he had just beaten too many monsters to count, 'and when your boots are made of iron, you can get pretty tired,' he kicked open the chest and grabbed the key. He ran back to the room he had left and exited to the main hall. He ran back to Ruto's room, and bombed the wall, and grabbed the key. "Why does Ruto feel the need to lock so many doors," he grumbled as he shot a Tektite and the crystal he recognized as a switch. He walked over to the wall, pulled out his ocarina, and started to play.

Akari stared at the block, it was big, really big, and Akari had tried everything she could think of to try and move it. She had pushed, pulled, jumped on it, kicked it, and had even given it a few whacks with the hammer, and she didn't even have a chip of it for all her work. She sat down and pulled out her ocarina, 'I found this in Link's grave,' she thought, 'he's dead, but here, he's alive.' She closed her eyes and thought of Malon, she's been like a sister to me, and Link's like an overprotective big brother.' She brought the ocarina to her mouth and started playing, the song that she had found with the ocarina, 'I won't let him die again.' She closed her eyes and finished the song, 'and I'll be damned if Queen Zelda marries that bastard.' She slumped against the block, and fell flat on her back, "What the hell?" She jumped up and turned around and ran inside.

Link was tired, 'I knew I shouldn't have relaxed for the last seven years,' he thought as he sat against the wall breathing hard. He dreaded opening the door next to him, because in his current state, he feared it would be the last door he ever opened. "Stupid reflection," he said out loud. He pulled out his ocarina, 'better tie up some loose ends before I go and get myself killed,' he closed his eyes and played the song of the forest. _Link? Is that you? _He grinned, _yeah, who else do you know that talks to you using a magic ocarina?_ Saria laughed,_ yeah, any reason you contacted me?_ Link sighed, _Listen Saria, if you don't hear from me in the next day or so, could you let Malon know that I love her, and tell Akari where to find the next temple._ Saria's voice grew serious, _of course Link, is there anything else? _He nodded, even though he knew Saria couldn't see him. _Help Akari kill Ganondorf, and help her find her way back home. _He stood up and faced the door, _what are friends for; I'll talk to you again soon. _He nodded, 'Saria will take care of everything, and Akari is the strongest person I've ever met, she'll send Ganondorf straight to hell.' He swallowed the lump in his throat, "here we go," he whispered and opened the door.

Saria turned to the other sages, "What do we do know?" Nabooru asked as she started pacing. Saria smiled, "we wait for Link to contact us," Rauru nodded, "and if he doesn't?" Saria frowned, "then we'll need to help Akari, she doesn't know magic, she can't use light arrows." Nabooru turned to Rauru, "unless you grant them to her," Rauru shook his head, "absolutely not, you saw that girl threaten me, me the Sage of Light. No good will come from her." Nabooru sighed as she continued pacing, "we'll discuss it later," she said. Saria nodded, 'be safe Link.'

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been uber busy. I hope you like the chapter, please review.


	14. The Waiting Game

Malon and Ingo sat in Links old house, chatting with the Kokiri. They were telling all about Link's childhood, before she had met him. "So his mother brought him here during the war?" She asked, "Yes," Akemi replied, "I remember the day he first met Navi, I was sitting on the roof of the shop, trying to show him how to speak with people who are far away. He caught on really quickly." Malon saw one of the guys shake his head, "you make it sound like it's some big deal, we all use fairies everyday." One of the girls hit Mido upside the head, "but it is a big deal, together with Navi, Link saved the Great Deku Tree," Mido shook his head again, "did you forget what happened next Etsuko? The Great Deku Tree died, and Link killed it." Malon shook her head, "Link wouldn't kill anything," the girls nodded, "of course he wouldn't," Akemi said, "he just jealous." Ingo looked between the two girls, "jealous of what?" Mido's eye started twitching, "I'm not jealous." Etsuko shook her head, "he was jealous of Saria's friendship, he always liked Saria and she seemed to prefer Link to him." Akemi nodded, "and don't forget the Great Deku Tree, he asked Link to help him instead of Mido." Malon laughed as Mido stormed out of the house. 'It seems Link was rather popular here.' She thought.

Akari punched the wall next to her. She had moved the stupid block to climb up only to have the floor attack her. She had proceeded to get sucked into a giant blob that had stolen her swords, forcing her to kill it with her bare hands. She shuddered, 'I never want to do that again,' she jumped down and played her ocarina. The block moved out of her way and she headed through the door. She saw a goron ahead of her, she opened it's cell and it thanked her for saving it. She grabbed the key and headed back out. 'I guess it's time for that bridge.' She started across it, killing keese that came within swords distance of her. She reached the center and stopped, "Damn," she said aloud staring at the gap, "whoever built this bridge really sucks," she shouted to know one in particular. She sighed and looked around; she looked up and saw a giant hole in the ceiling, she pulled out the hookshot she aimed it upward, "Shit," she cursed as the Hookshot fell back, unable to reach the hole. She gulped and pointed it at the bridge across from her, she really hated the idea of flying over the lava, but she couldn't see another option, she fired the chain and was pulled to the other side of the gap.

Link moved slowly down the corridor, he was entranced by its strange beauty. He stared at the walls, and the floor, unable to tell where one ended and where the other began. He gulped and approached the island. He ran over it and continued all the way to the door, which of course, was locked. 'Damn it, stupid reflection, always better than me at everything,' he sighed, 'I really shouldn't have slacked off on my training, of course if I had known Rauru would weaken the seal,' he sighed again and clasped his hands together in prayer. "Mighty goddess Farore, grant me the power of the forest, and of life. Allow me to continue on me quest unscathed and rid the world of evil." He traced the Triforce in the air with his finger, which was custom in Kokiri Forest, and headed back to the island.

Nabooru was pacing when she stopped, "Saria, why are you glowing?" The child shook her head, "I have no clue," her eyes closed and she rose off the ground. "Rauru, what's happening?" He shook his head, "I don't know Saria unless…" Nabooru jumped over to him, "unless..?" He turned to Saria, "Saria, do you feel a great power flowing through you?" She nodded, "yes, but why?" He nodded, "it seems Link has prayed to one of the goddess', I'd wager on Farore, seeing as her power is being channeled through you Saria." Nabooru watched in amazement as Saria glowed bright green, she could see the pain on the child's face, 'what is she supposed to do?' As if hearing her thoughts, Rauru started to instruct Saria. "Concentrate Saria, on Link and how you wish to give him this power." Saria nodded, and soon the glow left her body and she landed back on the ground. Nabooru ran over and steadied her. "Well Saria, it seems Link is going to be just fine."

Link stared at his reflection, "so, you think you can beat the original? Don't you know that copies are never as good?" The reflection just smirked, 'I guess he's not the talkative type,' Link drew his sword and ran at his adversary, the reflection dodged and reappeared behind him, "Damn," he thought as he moved out of the way just in time. He turned and tried to stab him; it jumped on his sword and hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword. 'Oww,' he thought as he rubbed his head. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow and arrows, he started firing them but the reflection was far faster and before long he was knocked to the ground. 'Fuck,' he thought as the reflection loomed over him, "It seems," the reflection stated, "that sometimes when copies are made, the originals are made obsolete, I will enjoy killing your friend with your face," Link stared at him horrified, "Akari," he whispered, the girl who had seen so much bloodshed that she no longer felt when she killed, but he had a feeling that when his exact copy went after her, she wouldn't kill it, because, 'because I turned her soft," he saw the sword come at him and he thought of Malon, 'goodbye,' he closed his eyes as he grabbed his sword, knowing it would be useless, preparing for the cold feeling of death.

Akari stood on top of the chicken wire, she gulped, "I hate fire," she thought as she stared at the geyser that sprayed in front of her. She had entered the room and had killed every keese present to kill time, and postpone the inevitable, she thanked the goddess' again for the gauntlets, 'I'm no where near strong enough to push that block without them,' she thought. The puzzle had been simple enough, she had to push the block onto the geyser and ride it up through the ceiling. 'The only problem is that I have very little faith in that flaming blowhole," She sighed and jumped down onto the platform and started working. Pushing the block was quick work thanks to the ever stylish red gloves. She grimaced, 'now for the hard part,' she watched the block rise with the geyser, and fall with a thud when fire flames desisted. 'I could have just as easily been on that,' she thought, as she closed her eyes and jumped onto the block. She rose quickly and ran off as soon as she reached her destination. She looked around and sighed, 'this is another one of those puzzle things, isn't it?'

Link sat stupidly on the island, he still had no idea what had happened, he had been waiting for his doppelganger to deliver the final blow when his sword had started to glow a bright green. He had thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him when he had heard a whisper in his ear, _Link use your sword,_ it had sounded like Saria but he wasn't sure. He stood up shakily and headed towards the door. He reached it when his words came back to him.

"_Mighty goddess Farore, grant me the power of the forest, and of life. Allow me to continue on me quest unscathed and rid the world of evil."_

He grinned, "Thanks Farore," he whispered as he hurried through the door. He pulled out his ocarina and played to the song of time, resulting in the removal of the block of time. He pulled on his iron boots and headed out into the river. He dodged the vortexes with ease. He latched on to the target with his longshot and landed on the minute edge. He shot an arrow at the eye, and latched onto the chest through the gate. He collected the key and continued to the central room.

Akari lay on the ground, her head hurt; she rubbed it only to realize her hand was burnt. "Damn," she said sitting up, "what happened?" She looked around and realized that she was in an empty room, she stared at her hands, 'how did this happen?' She tried to stand up but the room started to spin so she sat back down. She closed her eyes and saw a fiery demon, 'if I fought that, then where is it.?' She smiled, "maybe I killed it and it tried to take me out like those witch thingy's?" She laughed, as her memory came back to her, she had found herself in a giant maze filled with rolling boulders, and had freed a few of the gorons, and had found herself in an even bigger room, and a door and fallen on her. She had proceeded to slash it to shreds and then the flaming demon had appeared. This was where her memory failed her, 'oh well,' she shrugged, "guess what?" she shouted at the empty room, "I won, I beat you, I sent you back to hell," she laughed as she jumped up onto the platform, her strength completely recovered by the thought of victory, and was only a little surprised when it rose into the air. She stepped off the platform and the door. She climbed the chicken wire and shot the switch with her hookshot. 'I'm getting pro at this,' she thought as the fire died and she continued on her way. The next room surprised her; she saw a staircase that she had no plans on climbing at all, and a large chest surrounded by flames. She looked down at her hammer, "I would bet my first born child that there is a hammer exactly like this in that chest," she looked around, "and since I already have one, let's see where I need to go next." She walked around, killing random keese as they came close to her. She noticed a face in the ground, "I don't like that look, young man," she said in a mock voice. She took a running start and jumped at the block, smashing it with her hammer. Needless to say, she was very surprised when the block started to lower itself into the ground, with her still on top of it. 'Looks like I figured it out,' she thought, she hopped off and knocked the blocks out of the way of the door. She opened it and started killing the monsters that came at her.

Ingo watched as Malon slept, he had known her since she was a little girl. She had always been so kind to every living thing. He couldn't think of anything she could have ever done to deserve the turmoil she was going through now. She had put on a happy face the entire time they had been in the forest. But that face was a mask, when he looked into her eyes, he saw a great pain. A pain he hadn't seen since the day her father had died. He put his hands together and prayed, "Please, great goddess' of the Triforce. Let Link come through this safely. Let him return to Malon and allow her to be happy again." He pricked his finger with his knife and drew the Triforce on the floor. Satisfied that his prayer would be heard, he opened the door, and headed for Saria's old home.

Ganondorf listened as his Gerudos explained the situation to him. "The girl, Malon, and her vassal are staying in the forest." He nodded, alright, go and find them." The two girls looked at each other, "well, my king, it's not quite that simple," the second girl nodded, "the forest temple has been cleansed of evil and the forest is thriving, people such as ourselves, wouldn't be able to enter." He nodded, 'this makes sense,' he nodded to the second Gerudo, "go find Kagayaki, tell her I have a job for her to do," the girl nodded, and Ganondorf sat back on his throne waiting for her to arrive. 'I wonder where you are, my sweet intended,' he licked his lips; the memory of her kiss flooded his mind. 'Yes, I suppose she'll be damn good in bed.' He heard Kagayaki enter, and he turned to her, "Kagayaki, I need you to tell me the whereabouts of Link and Akari." She nodded, "I already have the information for you milord." He nodded, of all the Gerudos, Kagayaki was the best. "It seems that the hero and his friend have split up, Akari is currently on Death Mountain in the Fire Temple. Link is in Lake Hylia." He nodded, "is there anyway of knowing how far they are in their respective temples?" She nodded, "the spy's I've placed in the fire temple tell me that Akari will be ready for Volvagia momentarily, and Link is currently being stalked by Tektites under water." He laughed, "thank you Kagayaki, ready the army, tonight we will take Hyrule."

Akari opened the door; she had gotten through the rest of the temple without a hitch. She saw the missing platform in place, and she jumped over to the door she had seen the Goron enter earlier. "Hello is anyone here?" she looked around and saw an empty room. She hopped over to the larger platform and turned as she heard the platform crumble behind her. She held up the hammer, and fell backwards when she noticed the holes all through the platform. 'Oh shit,' a burst of flames flew out of one of the holes, and was soon followed by a really big dragon. "Volvagia," she whispered. The dragon flew back into a hole, and Akari looked around. 'Where is he?' she saw the burst of flames, and ran over to the hole. The dragon flew out and Akari hit it in the head with the hammer. The dragon descended, and she looked around. She saw the fire and ran over, the dragon rose and she hit it again. 'Score two for the good guys,' she thought as it sank down again. She heard the fire behind her this time, and as she was turning around the dragon flew up and hit her hard in the side. "Ouch," she said as she rolled onto her side, she saw the dragon fly down again and she jumped up, and waited for the fire. Beside her this time, she turned and slammed the dragon right in the head. 'Yes,' she cheered silently, as it sank back down. The flames appeared directly in front of her this time, 'how stupid is he,' she thought as she raised the hammer, only no dragon appeared this time, she stared at the hole puzzled, and gulped as a shadow loomed over her. "Damn," she said as she turned to see him fly to the ceiling, and cringed as boulders started to fall around her. 'uh oh,' she thought, 'I need to end this now,' she waited for the fire, and hit the dragon for all she was worth, she watched as it died. "I win," she thought happily, she even started jumping up and down, before she realized what she was doing. "Sometimes I fear for my sanity," she muttered. She saw a blue light appear and the goron was in it. "Are you the sage of the fire temple?" He nodded, "yes, my name is Darunia, but we need to hurry, I do not know if you noticed, but there are Gerudo spies all over this temple." She stared at him, 'I'm an idiot she thought as she walked over to him. The light enveloped them and she found herself in the chamber of sages. "Nabooru," she said when she saw the Gerudo, she nodded, "yes, you are safe, this is good." Saria nodded, "we received a message from Link a few hours ago, he said that he feared for his life, and wanted you to continue on the quest without him should he not return. She stared at them both, "what do you mean, what could possibly have him so afraid that he would fear for his life?" The two women looked to each other. "Deep within the Water Temple, there is a room made of glass it appears to go on forever. In this room is an island, during the journey from one end of this room to another, one's reflection goes missing." Akari's eyes widened, "you mean Link has to fight himself." Saria nodded, "yes, except the skills are not the same." The reflection does not feel pain, or limits. It is possessed by evil, thus it is much more powerful than the original person." Nabooru nodded, "however, it appears that Farore has channeled power to Link through Saria." Rauru nodded, "however, unless he can control such power, there is no hope for him." Akari stared at him, and then turned away, "I'm sure link will be fine," she said quietly. "I agree with the girl," Darunia said, "Link is a man, he will be fine." Akari, Nabooru, and Saria stared at him, "uh, I mean, Link is strong and has proven himself before, he is a true hero." The women nodded, and Akari turned to her friends, "I guess I might as well go wait at the ranch," the sages nodded. The light enveloped her again, and she found herself outside the temple.

Link sat under water, 'every time I come here, I always make this mistake,' he looked up and saw countless tektites circling the water above him. He sighed, 'I always try and take a stupid short cut, and end up getting trapped here. He looked to his sides where the boulders were rolling. 'I should have killed them when I had the chance.' He looked around and sat back to wait for the spiders to grow bored and leave him be.

Akari sat in the kitchen, 'where the hell is he?' she thought, it was growing late and the sun was almost set. "Damn it," if he doesn't show up soon I just might go crazy. She pulled out her hammer and took out her frustrations on a nearby table. She stared at the broken wood and gulped, "Malon is going to have my sorry ass," she muttered as she gathered up the table's remains and brought them outside. 'At least we won't run out of firewood,' she thought. She went back inside, and sat back down. "So it begins," she whispered, "the waiting game"


	15. Taking the Castle

Zelda sat in her room, her father was with the troops preparing them for the battle against Ganondorf. She had wanted to stay with him, but as her father had put it, there was no place for a woman in war. She sighed, she thought about what Akari had done for her, she smiled, 'if father could meet her, it might change his opinion about women and war.' She walked over to her desk and pulled a music box out of one of the drawers. She opened it, and her lullaby started to play, she closed her eyes, and despite her worry for Hyrule's fate, fell asleep. There was a large bang, and lightning started to flash, the sound of swords clanging and men's creams as they died filtered in through, and through it all, the princess slept, the music playing steadily through the night.

Akari awoke with a jolt, she was sleeping in the spare room at the ranch when a large bang had pulled her from sleep. She ran to her window and saw that it was dark out, 'how long have I been asleep?' she thought as she looked around. "It sure is dark out, I wonder if Link will be able to find his way back?" she muttered as she threw on a robe and headed outside. It was warm out, and lightly raining, she stayed under the roof over the porch, and looked around, 'I can't even see me hand in front of my face,' she thought as she waved her hand around. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the sky, and when all was illuminated, she saw some movement at the castle. When she did a double take, it was dark again and she could no longer see. She sighed, 'it was probably nothing,' she thought. Trying to convince herself that there was no reason to leave. "And besides," she said out loud, "if I leave and Link returns, he'll think I'm still in the Fire temple, and come looking for me, we don't have that kind of time to waste." She sighed heavily, and stood up, no matter what she told herself, she'd never be able to look at herself in the mirror again if she didn't at least go see what was going on. She ran upstairs, to change and realized that she wasn't going to put the red tunic back on, or Nabooru's clothes, everything was too dirty. She ran to Malon's room and grabbed an outfit out of her closet. She shuddered when she looked at it. It was a purple skirt with a brown apron, and white top, complete with yellow kerchief. She shook her head, and looked back in the closet. Satisfied that this outfit was the best choice, she changed and went to grab her weapons.

Link stared at the ramp, after this he should be able to find Ruto and get the hell out of there. He studied the razors and timed it perfect. He ran up the slope, past the traps, and it the room. "Ruto," he called, "Ruto, where are you?" There was no answer, he stood and waited for the fight to begin. The enemy was not exactly hard, not as hard as his reflection by far, but challenging. A movement to the right, he turned and saw a tentacle rise out of the water, he pulled out his longshot and aimed for the nucleus. The tentacle shot towards him, but he was faster, he latched onto the nucleus and pulled it out of the water. He pulled out his Big Goron sword for the occasion . He slashed it repeatedly until it escaped his grasp and hoped back into the water. Another tentacle rose towards him, and he backed away, out of its reach into a corner. He realized him mistake immediately, but it was too late to correct it, a second tentacle shot towards him and grabbed him tightly. He screamed as it crushed him, and threw him against the spikes with such force that he bounced off them and into the water. 'Damn,' he thought as he swam to the closest island, but stopped as something caught his eye. 'Ruto, he thought. He looked down into the depths of the water, and saw Ruto, wrapped tightly in a watery tentacle below the surface. 'It's crushing her,' he thought. He went to climb back out, but was grabbed again by the tentacle. "Fuck," he shouted as it wrapped itself tightly around him again, and started squeezing the life out of him. It tossed him again, but this time, it missed the spikes. 'Thank Farore,' he thought, and looked around at his watery environment, 'or maybe it was Nayru,' he shook his head, "just thanks for all three of you," he shouted to the heavens. With strength renewed, link fought skillfully against the monster, until he could tell that it was finally tiring. He waited as the tentacle rose and gasped, it was the tentacle that was holding Ruto, "Damn you," he shouted, the tentacle pretended to throw her into the spikes. "No," he screamed, "don't, this is our fight," he said raising the longshot. The tentacle made to throw her. He stopped, the longshot was still only facing towards the ground. He walked towards the tentacle, speaking quietly while he did so. "Hey, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, lots of people would be pretty upset if the zora princess were to die." The tentacle stopped, he nodded, 'that's right, then factor in that she's the water sage, well, I bet lots of people would hunt you down, leave you to die a slow painful death in the desert." The tentacle turned to him, "that's right, drop Ruto." The tentacle complied. As soon as Ruto was outside his grasp, Link shot the nucleus with the longshot. He pulled it towards himself and slashed it to pieces. The water dried up, and he ran to Ruto. "Link?" she asked looking at him, "is that you?" He nodded, "Come on Ruto, we need to get to the chamber of Sages." She nodded, and they disappeared in a blue light.

Kagayaki walked slowly down the halls of the castle, followed by two of her people. She looked out the window and saw that the castle's soldiers were falling fast at the hands of the Gerudos. They continued on, and stopped outside a room where music could be heard floating through the door. She put a finger to her mouth, and opened the door quietly, the figure of the sleeping princess was slightly illuminated by the candles in the room. She instructed the two Gerudos to pick her up gently. She put her head to the girl's chest to listen to her breathing. 'I through she might be dead, sleeping through all this, but it appears she's just ignorant.' She led the Gerudos, princess in hand down the stairs of the castle, killing any of the servants that tried to stop them. They reached the dungeons and placed her on a cot in one of the cells. She locked the door. "Come, King Ganondorf can decide what to do with her later." The three left, the princess still asleep, unaware that her home had been taken, and that she was in great danger.

Akari had been about halfway to the castle, when the entire field was illuminated again, but this time it didn't stop, she squeezed Caramel with her heels, getting her run faster. They reached the gates of Hyrule castle town only to find the entire town aflame. 'Oh God,' she thought as she watched the entire scene. People were running out of the town, burnt, some even still on fire. She dismounted and ran to the city, but was stopped by two guards. "Are you crazy woman, trying to kill yourself?" She shook her head, "no, I came to help," the guards shook there heads, "what are you, a house wife? What are you going to do, feed them to death? Put the fire out by cleaning it? Let us men handle this." She stared at them and sighed, she couldn't really blame them, with what she was wearing and all. "Forgive me," she said quietly as she pulled up one of her swords and knocked of the guards out cold with the hilt of her sword. The other one turned to stare at her, "can I go now?" the other one shook his head, "you're under arrest," she sighed and pulled her fist back. She decked him just like she had Ganondorf, and ran into the town. She coughed, there were flames everywhere, 'maybe I should have brought that tunic,' she thought. Her eyes widened as she heard a woman scream. She ran to her, "what's the matter?" The woman turned to her, "my children are up there and I can't get to them, I went out to the market and while I was there the city was attacked by Gerudos, by the time I got to the house the whole town was on fire, and I couldn't get them." Akari sighed, "are they on the top floor?" The woman nodded, "go outside the town walls and wait for us there." The woman started to protest, but Akari shoved her in the direction and ran into the house. 'I must be a Saint or something,' she thought with a grimace, as she searched for the stairs. 'stupid layout,' she thought coughing. She found them and ran upstairs, 'shit, I forgot to ask her how many kids.' She bit her lip and continued running. She reached the top floor and heard a scream. She ran for it, but was caught off by a collapsed doorway. She pulled out her swords, but could barely hold them because they were so hot. She cut a hole in the ruble and ran inside, there was a small boy sitting in the corner crying. She ran to him, "hey, it's going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of this town, okay?" The child nodded, "how many other children are in this house?" The child held up three fingers. She nodded, "so including you there are four kids?" The boy nodded. She picked him up and put him on her back. The smoke was thick so she had to crawl on all fours. They reached the next room and looked inside, she told the boy to wait there, and ran to the bed, two girls were sitting there holding each other. She grabbed their hands and led them back to the hallway. She ran to the third room and looked inside, it was empty, so she continued on to the fourth, her heart fell when she looked inside. There was a small crib next to a dresser that was currently on fire, she ran and as she reached the crib, the fire had spread to it. She looked inside, and saw a tiny baby girl, it wasn't breathing. She took two fingers and felt for a pulse. She traced the Triforce onto the baby's forehead. "May the Goddess' smile upon you little one," she whispered as she ran back to the other children and practically pulled them out of the house. When they reached the town she led them to the gates, "where's Mitsuko?" The boy asked, she felt herself start to cry, "child of light," she whispered, "is with the goddess' now." She shook her head, and led them to the bride, which had collapsed. She took one of the girls and flung her over the moat. She repeated the process with the other two children and jumped over. She landed short, but pulled herself up over the side to see the mother hugging her three children she walked over and the mother stood up, "thank you, but where," Akari shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was too late." She coughed and collapsed to the ground.

Link entered Akari's room, after searching the rest of the house, he had come to the conclusion that she must be asleep. He opened her door, and saw a note lying on her bed.

_Link,_

_There appears to be trouble at the castle. Don't wait too long, if I don't come back finish the last temple without me._

_Akari_

He read the few words several times over, 'trouble at the castle?' he pulled out his ocarina, and played Saria's song. _Link? What is it, we all just saw you?_ He started pacing, _I know but Akari isn't here, she left me a note. Can you tell me what's happening at the castle?_ There was silence for a few moments, but soon Saria started speaking again, her voice troubled. _It seems Ganondorf has chosen this night to strike at the castle, Akari must have gone to help. _He nodded, _what should I do?_ He fingered the note softly, _did she leave you directions?_ He read the note again, _yes, _he heard her sigh, _then you should follow them._ He nodded, _thanks Saria ,_he put the note back down and went to get a pen

Akari woke up in a strange bed. "where am I?" she asked. A woman came over to her, "you're in Kakariko Village dear. Thank you for what you did for my sister, after her husband died a few months ago, those children have been her only comfort. She nodded, "of course, it was no trouble." She sat up, wincing slightly. She coughed, "did Ganondorf," she coughed again, "did he succeed?" The woman frowned, but nodded, "yes Ganondorf took the castle two days ago." Her eyes widened, "I've been asleep for that long?" The woman chuckled and nodded, "you shouldn't exert yourself like that when there's no air, thought I can't really blame you this time can I." She smiled, and heard a knock on the door. Akari watched as the kind woman opened the door to the three children she had saved. "They've been coming to see you everyday," the woman stated. Akari smiled, "are you alright nice lady?" Akari nodded, "yep, I'm fine." She moved to get up, "in fact, I really have to leave." The woman came and pushed her back down, "oh no, you saved these three gems, and now you're going to stay here until you're fully recovered." She started to cough a bit, and tried to resist against the woman's hand, she lost. She sighed in defeat, "What's your name dear?" she smiled, "I'm Akari," the woman nodded, my name is Yasu, she gestured to the children and here are, Ryo, Ren, and Yuri. Ren and Yuri are twins." She nodded, "it's very nice to meet you," Akari said, then she gestured for Ryo to come closer, she whispered in his ear, "do you think you could convince your aunt to let me go now? There is someplace I really need to be." The little boy looked at her, "where do you need to be?" She smiled, "are you familiar with the legend of the Hero of Time?" The child shook his head, she turned to his sisters, and asked them the same question, they also had never heard it. "Yasu, are you familiar with the Hero of Time?" The woman shook her head. Akari motioned for everyone to gather around the bed. "Well, it all started out with a young boy, a Hylian, who lived in the forest with the Kokiri. Now do you know what makes the Kokiri special?" They all shook their heads, "well, it's two things, one is that they never grow up, and two is that each Kokiri has a guardian fairy. But this boy didn't have a fairy, and he was treated differently because of it. Except for a girl named Saria, she was his best friend. Anyways, one day a fairy came to the boy," Yuri raised her hand, "what was the boy's name?" She asked, "Link," Akari said. "So one day link started having nightmares, not just any nightmares, but really, really scary ones. Where he would be outside Hyrule castle town, and a big white horse would come running out with a Sheikah warrior riding it, carrying the princess." Yasu interrupted, "Impa?" Akari nodded, "and then another horse would follow, this one carrying a large man clad in black. His name was Ganondorf. At this time Link would wake up. So one morning, Link was having one of these nightmares, and a fairy came to him, and told him that the Great Deku Tree wanted to see him." Akari told the stories of Links adventures all day, coughing as little as possible so as to not interrupt the story. And she knew this story well, after Ganondorf had returned, in her time, the story of how Link had sealed him away the first time had come out. Everyone knew the legend.

Ganondorf sat on the king's throne in Hyrule castle, the take over had been a complete success. He turned to the empty throne beside him, and frowned, not even Kagayaki had been able to find Akari. He had heard rumors that she had been in the town while it burned, and he was starting to fear that she had been killed. He laughed, 'so what if she was, I still have Zelda downstairs in the dungeons, she'll do fine if we can't find Akari.' He stopped laughing when Kagayaki came running in, she bowed on bended knee before him, "Ganondorf, king of Hyrule," they both smiled, "we have found Akari." He stood up, "Where is she?" Kagayaki smiled, "it seems we were correct in thinking that she had been in the town during the fire, she is in Kakariko Village recuperating. One of our Gerudos spied her trying to leave a house, and an ordinary woman was able to subdue her, taking her should be no problem at all." He frowned, "what happened to incapacitate her so badly in the town?" The woman smiled, "it appears she wanted to help, she entered a house in the middle of town to save four children." Ganondorf nodded, "did she succeed?" Kagayaki nodded, "mostly, the baby was dead by the time she reached her." Ganondorf nodded and dismissed her, they would wait until the cover of night, and then he would take back his bride. He sat back on his throne, 'I'll be damned if I let her escape this deal with the devil," he laughed, and went to prepare the invasion of Kakariko Village.


	16. An Evil Place

Akari finished telling the children the story. Yasu had left to prepare dinner, but the children had been entranced. She smiled she had ended at the part where Link pulled the Master Sword from the alter the first time. "Wow, do you think I could be a great hero like Link?" Ryo asked her excitedly. Akari smiled, 'I made them forget,' she thought, 'about their loss,' she nodded, "of course, but there is more to the story, I haven't told about his adventures as a grown up yet." The girls looked at each other, "will you tell us now?" She sighed and coughed, 'I must have taken in a lot of smoke,' she thought. "Amaya," Yasu said suddenly, the children turned to the door, "mommy," they shouted, and ran to her. "Where have you been?" Yasu asked, "I've been really worried," Amaya sighed, "I was at the house," she hugged her children and turned to Akari, "thank you for all you've done." Akari nodded, "I only wish I could have done more, if I had not wasted my time getting to the town, I might have been able to save her." Amaya shook her head, "no, I shouldn't have left them alone, if I had taken them with me," she trailed off. Akari smiled sadly at the woman. As if realizing the state of his mother, Ryo dragged her over to the bed. "Mommy, Akari is telling us about the Hero of Time." The woman looked at her strangely, "The who?" Akari smiled, "it's a long story, but we're only at the beginning." The woman nodded, and Akari continued. "So Link pulled the sword from the alter, but Ganondorf had tricked him, and stole the Triforce. Link tried to stop him, but his hands seemed to be stuck to the sword, which was far too big for him to use. A blue light surrounded him, and he went to sleep." She children listened in awe as Akari told them of how he saved his old friend Saria from the forest temple." She was about to start the Fire Temple, when Yasu came into the room, "dinner is ready," she said, "how about I bring it in here?" The kids nodded excitedly, and Akari smiled, 'I wonder if they'll be there when I get back home,' she thought as they started to eat.

Link ran through Kakariko Village when he heard a familiar laugh coming from inside one of the houses, he had waited for days for her to return, and he had heard nothing of her whereabouts. He had almost died when he had heard of the fire in the town, and one of the guards had told him about a peasant, a girl, who had decked him, and run into the fire. He walked over to the open window and looked inside; Akari was sitting up in a bed, talking and laughing with a family. He ran to the door, and didn't even bother to knock; he barged in and stared at her. "Akari, I was worried." He said, quietly. She nodded, and coughed, "I'm sorry, their family, they were trapped Link, I had to help them." The young boy stood up and ran to him, "your name is Link?" he asked, he nodded slowly, "then, are you the Hero of Time?" Link stared at him, 'It's been a long time since I've heard that,' he thought. He turned to Akari, "what have you been telling them?" She shrugged just about how Ganondorf was sealed away the first time." He stared at her, 'doesn't she realize that to these people it never happened?' he asked himself, and he waked over to her. "Link, Saria told me you contacted her, are you alright?" He nodded, "yeah I'm fine." He looked her over, and saw that her arms were raw, "Akari, you ran into a fire? You could've taken my tunic." She laughed, "Yeah I thought about it, but I didn't know I was going to run into a burning town when I left." He nodded, "so, are you ready to do the last temple?" He nodded, "yeah it's the," he was interrupted by a fit of coughing, "it's the Shadow Temple," she nodded, "kay, where is it?" He nodded to the door, "it's right here in Kakariko, but I think I'll do this one solo." She nodded slowly, "Link I know I look pathetic right now, but I know you haven't been training to kill Ganondorf these last seven years. You'll need my help." He shook his head, "you don't look pathetic Akari, but you are sick, and besides I don't think you'll be able to help me with this temple." She glared at him, "and why not?" He winked at the young boy, "because the only one, who can beat this temple, is one who possesses sacred feet, and an eye of truth." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "and what makes your feet so sacred?" she asked, he grinned, "hover boots." She stared at him, "you mean you still have them?" He nodded, "can I see them?" He grinned and passed them top her. She looked at them, a look of awe on her face, she stared at him, "when you're gone, these are lost," she said slowly. He laughed, "Well I'm not gone now, am I?" She shook her head, "good luck, Link." He nodded, and turned to the kids, "now you take good care of her for me," they nodded. As Link headed to the door, he heard the boy exclaim, "When I grow up, I'm going to be a hero, just like him."

Ganondorf rode through the field followed by several Gerudos; he didn't know why he was taking so many with him. Kagayaki, who now rode beside him, had assured him that the girl was sickly and in no condition to fight. He smiled and if she could, she was staying with a family, plenty of hostages for him to take. They rode into Kakariko village, and Kagayaki led them to a small house just inside the gates. He dismounted, and the Gerudos followed suite. He knocked on the door. An older woman answered it, and fell backwards when she saw who it was. The Gerudos leapt into the door, and each girl took someone hostage. He walked in, and saw her, Akari pushed against the wall, sitting in a bed. He laughed, when he approached her, and she tried to push herself backwards even further. He grabbed her roughly by the throat. She screamed a scream that turned into a hacking coughing fit. He grinned, 'this is going to be quite simple he thought.' He let go of her throat and grabbed her arm. She looked around and his Gerudos glared at her threateningly. He looked around and saw that the children had started to cry. She had noticed it to; she turned to him and nodded, and followed him out of the house. He lifted her onto his horse, and mounted behind her. The Gerudos followed, and they rode out of the village, towards his castle.

Malon sat with Ingo in Links old house, the Kokiri had assured her that Link was fine, but she was no closer to believing them, than learning how to fly. They had heard of the take over two days ago, and Malon had to wonder what could have happened to her fiancée, in order for such a thing to happen. "He's probably just running late," Ingo said soothingly. She nodded, 'maybe, maybe they had gotten delayed, and are on their way to fight Ganondorf right now,' she thought. Somehow that thought didn't sooth her. She looked up as Etsuko, followed by Akemi ran into the house. "Link's alive," they said in unison, out of breath. "He's on his way to the shadow temple now." Mido followed, "but know has seen Akari for days," Malon put a hand over her mouth, 'if anything happened to that sweet girl, I'll kill Ganondorf myself,' she thought. "We doubt however that she is dead, rumor has it that Ganondorf has chosen her to be his queen. Some sort of deal at Gerudo Valley, apparently." She nodded, 'Akari can take care of herself, and so can Link, they'll be fine,' she repeated that thought until she almost believed it."

Akari sighed, she was really uncomfortable. She loved riding, and was pretty good at it too, but sitting on Ganondorf's horse, with one of his arms around her waist, was making her want to vomit. She shuddered and turned to him, "so when's this wedding thing anyway?" she asked, trying to sound calm, and not succeeding. "No time like the present," he said, "then we can start the work on my heir." This time Akari really did vomit, 'Link you'd better hurry up,' she thought desperately. She was still a virgin, and the thought of this creep touching her, she shuddered again. They reached the castle and the Gerudos showed her up to a room. A music box was playing, 'the royal lullaby,' she thought, 'this is Zelda's room.' "Where is she?" she asked quietly. One of the Gerudos laughed, "you mean the ex-princess, she's in the dungeons with her father." Akari nodded, "and if I don't go through with this, Ganondorf will proceed with his original plan." The closest Gerudo slapped her, "that's King Ganondorf to you," Akari slapped her back, "I'm his bride and I'll call him whatever the hell I want." A Gerudo stepped between them, "King Ganondorf wants her in one piece girls, she is going to be our queen," the Gerudo burst out laughing. Akari understood what was funny, at least in their perspective. She had killed too many Gerudos to keep track of, she had stopped counting when she was eleven, and here she was getting ready to marry their ruler, and become their queen. 'Oh cruel irony,' she thought. A Gerudo handed her a dress, it was gorgeous, sleeveless, satiny white that trailed down to the floor. The Triforce was stitched in gold in the center of the bodice. They helped her slip it on, and then added the veil. She looked in the mirror, 'what a beautiful dress,' she thought, 'now if only I had a beautiful groom to go with it.' Two Gerudos grabbed her arms and steered her out of the room, "time to go," they said evilly. "You know, I really hate you," Akari said loudly as they guided her down the stairs. They nodded, "yeah and you can go on hating us for the rest of your life," they said smirking.

Link grabbed the compass, and ran back to the room with the beamos. "Impa," he called, and shook his head, 'she's probably in the last room, with the 'boss',' he thought. He hurried through another invisible doorway and stopped when a large blade came swinging towards him. "Shit," he said, 'I forgot about the scythes.' He thought, as he ran in all directions, ducking under blades. He grabbed the last silver rupee, and headed through the door to grab the key. 'I need to do this quickly,' he thought. 'Ganondorf could start a killing spree at any moment and Akari,' he stopped, and smiled, 'at least I now Malon is safe, the forest is removed, and she is fine.' He thought. 'And I'll get to see her soon.' He ran back to the beamos room and boomed the wall, he ran through the door, he killed the skullata that dropped in front of him, and headed to the guillotines. 'I hate this room,' he thought, and started to time his run, he ran and kept running, he rolled when he reached the second guillotine, just making it through. He stopped running, and started walking slowly, and then he heard it, a slight, "whoosh,' coming from above. He stood perfectly still, and looked down at his shadow, when it got large enough; he sidestepped, and killed the Floormaster. He ran through the remaining guillotines, and jumped over to the platform. A stalfos appeared; Link drew his sword and made quick work of it. 'It's amazing what you can do with a little motivation, he thought.' He slipped on his hover boots and jumped onto the rising and falling platform; he jumped again, and tossed a bomb at the beamos. He ran to grab all the silver rupees and continued on through the now open door. He hurried through the next room, and saw the spikes; he pulled out the lens of truth and started looking around. 'Where is it?' He asked himself. He ran to the wall, 'there it is,' he thought, and started pulling.

Akari's dress lay in a heap on the floor. She looked around terrified, at the ceiling, the floor; she closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked anywhere but directly in front of her. She let out a stream of coughs, and felt a hand under her chin, forcing her face towards her husband. "Look at me Akari; look at the rest of your life." She lowered her eyes, he shook her head, and she stared at him. A dark energy surrounded his hand and she found herself paralyzed. She tried to look away as he undressed but his magic was too strong, he leaned on top of her, and the paralyzing energy disappeared. He whispered in her ear, "Remember, I always have Zelda down in the dungeons." She shuddered, but did remember, she remembered Ganondorf's sword, and Zelda's interference. She closed her eyes tightly and started sobbing, her body shaking, but she relaxed, and accepted her new husband. 'May the heavens help me,' she thought.

"Should we tell him?" Darunia asked. All the sages were sitting cross-legged in the chamber of sages. Nabooru shrugged, "I'm not sure, it would surely inspire him to hurry things up, but it could also make things dangerous for him." Saria nodded, "I think we should wait." Rauru shook his head, "I told you all that girl was no good, an evil Gerudo spy, and there she is, their queen." Nabooru stood up and slapped Rauru, "what the hell is that?" She asked, "She saved those kids, Rauru, that's why she's weak, why she couldn't fend him off." Rauru stared at her, "you're crazy, all of you, that girl will be the undoing of Hyrule." The sages moved closer together blocking Rauru out of the circle. "I think it's time we made arrangements for a new Sage of Light." Nabooru said quietly, the others nodded in agreement. Except for Ruto, who sat quietly, "what is this Akari's relationship with Link?" she asked. Saria smiled, "they are friends, but Ruto, link is engaged." She nodded, "yes, I plan on a summer wedding, with lots of," Saria cut her off, "Ruto, Link is marrying Malon, the girl from Lon Lon Ranch." Ruto shook her head, "Link wouldn't, and he's marrying me." Saria shook her head, "Ruto, do you love Link, or are you only grateful to him?" Ruto hesitated, "what kind of question is that?" she asked, "of course I love Link." Saria stared at her, "do you?" she opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it and shook her head. "No, let him be happy Ruto, he deserves it." She nodded, and they continued brainstorming about what they where going to do.

Zelda sat up, her entire body was sore. She looked around gave a small gasp, 'where am I?' she thought. She stood up, "what am I doing here?" she asked the guard, "I demand that you free me at once." The guard turned towards her, and she gasped, when she revealed herself to be a Gerudo, "I'm sorry my dear ex-princess, but I doubt you are in any position to make demands like that." Zelda looked around, "you knocked me out?" she asked, she couldn't remember anything about the alleged takeover. "No, you must have been pretty tired you slept through the whole thing, even while we carried you down. Tell me that was the first sleep you had in what? Three, four days?" Zelda nodded, "yes I was tired, but where's, Father." She shouted, the guard pointed to the cell next to her's, "he's in there, King Ganondorf found it in his heart to let him live, he's out cold, but he'll come 'round." Zelda glared at her, "why are you doing this?" The woman laughed, "for power dear girl, the power to do whatever we want." She leaned in closer to the cell, "including, taking that little Akari who killed so many of us, and wedding her to our king." Zelda's eyes grew wide "Akari? Where is she?" She laughed, a loud triumphant laugh, "I would assume she's asleep, all our kind had to do was whisper threats to your wellbeing to her, and she complied with everything he asked of her, of course, her being sick helped to. Last night was her wedding night, she must be tired." Zelda sat down in defeat; they had all entered a very evil place.

Yep, I updated again, so please review.


	17. Farewell Dear Friend

Akari lay in bed shaking; images of last night were running through her mind. 'why couldn't I stop it?' she asked herself, 'because you're weak, that's why,' her mind told her. She was disgusted with herself. Ganondorf had left a while ago, but she couldn't bring herself to follow suite. "You chose this," she told herself sternly, "and now you have to live with it." She nodded, and slowly sat up, he had been gentle, at first, but then he appeared to have lost himself, and she felt the pain when she stood up. She moved to the private bathroom, and drew herself a bath. 'I need to get clean,' she thought desperately watching the tub fill, 'squeaky, shinning, brightly clean.' When the bath was done she sank into the water and moaned softly, as it soothed her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, but sat up quickly when she heard someone enter. "Well my Queen, how are you?" She sank into the water covering herself from his view, she glared at him, "don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked. He chuckled, "of course, ruling Hyrule is demanding, I just wanted to make sure I satisfied you last night." She turned away from him, he walk right up to her and leaned over her, "If I can't satisfy you, I bet I can satisfy Zelda." Her eyes widened and she looked at him. 'He wouldn't, not after I married him, and let him have his way with me,' She slapped the water angrily, "yes, you satisfied me," she managed through clenched teeth, "can you leave now?" He nodded, and pulled her out of the bath, "you however are going to accompany me, I have work for you to do." He pulled her into the bedroom, towards the closet. He opened it and pulled out a dress, "wear this," he stated. She stared at it, horrified, it was pink, and frilly, with ruffles, she shuddered, "isn't there anything else?" He laughed, and cupped her face, "wear what you want, but try and escape and Zelda will be warming my bed from now on." She nodded, and watched him leave. She grabbed a robe out of the closet and slipped it on, it was blue satin with the Triforce crest. She tied the belt, and slumped to the ground. Tears poured over her face, she buried her face in her arms. 'Akari, you are a world class idiot.' She curled up in the fetal position, 'Link, I hope you get here soon.'

Link smiled, as he finished moving the crescent block. He jumped onto the boat and pulled out his ocarina. When he finished the royal song, the boat started to move. 'I'm glad I don't get sea sick he thought as a stalfos appeared, Link made quick work of it, and did the same with the second. He ran to the side of the boat and waited. When it stopped he jumped off, and turned to see the boat sink. He ran to the door, and pulled out his lens of truth, he navigated around the invisible maze, to a door on the right. He bent down and flames enveloped him, and moved out in a large circle. 'Thank you Din,' he thought as the walls around him turned to ash. He turned around and burst out laughing, the Redead were on fire. He watched them walk around oblivious to the fact that they were slowly burning. He watched them for a bit before he remembered that he was on a tight schedule. He grabbed the boss key and ran back out into the main room, he continued on the right, until he found another room. He made quick work of the Floormaster and grabbed the small key. He ran back out into the large room, where the boat had sunk, and pulled out his bows and arrows, and lit the arrow on fire. He aimed for the patch of bomb flowers across the river. There was a large explosion and a large pillar toppled over, creating a bridge. He used the lens of truth, and pulled on the hover boots, and navigated his way across the room, jumping from hidden platform to hidden platform. He entered the door, and jumped into the hole.

Zelda sat in her cell brooding, her father had yet to wake up, and she was lonely. But she was also glad for the silence; it gave her a chance to think. 'It's my fault Akari is upstairs in that horrible man's bed, my fault that she married him and gave up her freedom, and it's my fault that she's probably been scarred for life by what he's done to her.' She nodded her head, "yep, my fault." She heard footsteps and looked up, "what's your fault?" She stared as Akari came into view, she was wearing one of the dresses she had used the last time while escaping Ganondorf, before Sheik. 'It's lucky Akari is smaller than me,' she thought. It was a peasant sort of dress, but to Zelda it was apparent why she chose it. "Well, you never answered my question, what's your fault?" Zelda shook her head, "it's nothing." Akari grinned, "oh really, well then, as Queen of Hyrule I order you to tell me," Zelda smiled, glad that she could joke about it. Akari opened the cell, and sat down next to her. Zelda shook her head, "it is my fault you now, that you warmed his bed last night." Akari shook her head, "no it's not, it's my fault, I made the choice." She stood up, and motioned for her to follow her. She opened the door to the cell, "I came down here after I heard that the guard was taking a break," she said as she led Zelda out of the dungeons. "Can you get out from here?" she asked her. Zelda nodded smiling, "yeah, are Gerudos patrolling the second level corridor?" Akari shook her head no, and Zelda smiled, "then I've found my way out." She pulled Akari into a hug, "thank you for everything," Akari shook her head, "go to Kokiri forest and ask for Malon, they should take to Link's fiancée." She nodded, "goodbye Zelda, good luck, may the goddess' be with you," Zelda nodded, "and with you," she turned and ran, and Akari watched her leave.

Kagayaki entered the dungeons; Ganondorf had asked her to check on the prisoners. "Zelda how does life as a prisoner treat you, do you like it?" Kagayaki called out as she descended the steps. "Zelda, I don't think you are in any position to stay quiet," she frowned as she received no response. She ran down the remaining stairs and gasped in shock at Zelda's cell. It was empty. Her blood boiled, 'that girl has no right to escape, to enjoy the sheer excellency of my master's Hyrule.' She entered the king's cell. "you there, tell me where Zelda is," the king stared at her, feigning confusion. "I don't know where my daughter is, but I pray to the Goddess' that she is not here." Kagayaki slapped him, "tell me right now," the king shrugged, and her eyes narrowed, "if you won't tell me, maybe you'll tell the Goddess' in hell when you see them." She pulled out her sword and raised it high above her head; the king made the sign of the Triforce on his forehead, and allowed himself to be taken.

"King Ganondorf," he turned to her, "yes Kagayaki?" She knelt in front of him, "Zelda has escaped." Ganondorf jumped to his feet, "what about the king?" She smiled, "I killed him," he nodded "good, when we find that bitch, you can kill her too." She smiled, and left. He sat back down, 'I bet I know who caused this,' he thought and summoned Akari. She arrived shortly flanked by two Gerudos. "Zelda has escaped Akari, what have you to say for yourself?" She smiled, "that's wonderful news, have you found her?" He shook his head, "well, that news is even better." He stood up and grabbed her shoulders roughly, "where did you send the princess?" She shook her head, "I didn't send her anywhere, did you check who was on guard duty when she escaped?" he shook his head, "I didn't think so."

Akari watched in satisfaction as Ganondorf summoned Kagayaki, "who was supposed to be guarding her when she escaped?" Kagayaki frowned "Nanashi," she said. Ganondorf nodded, "bring her to me." Moments later Kagayaki returned with Nanashi in tow. "Do you know what you did, Nanashi?" She shook her head, "you let Zelda escape?" Her eyes widened and Akari had to stifle a laugh. She had cried for hours after Ganondorf had left her, until she realized that she had become weak, and had decided to be strong again. After assisting Zelda, Ganondorf would no longer have anything to threaten her with, to get her to bed. She smiled and watched as Ganondorf raised his sword, and executed the young Gerudo guard. She nodded, she had manipulated Ganondorf again, she nodded triumphantly, but then she frowned. 'Now that they know she escaped, they'll go after her, she needs time. I need to distract him.' She walked over to him, and sat herself on his lap. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I've been thinking, I made a choice, so I might as well enjoy it," she stood up and took his hands, "join me in the room, my king?" He nodded, and Akari led him out of the room. "What about Zelda, my lord?" Kagayaki called after him, he turned around, "uh, assemble a search party; we'll begin at first light tomorrow." Akari nodded to herself, 'yep, men are so easily manipulated.'

Link was shaking with rage. "She what?" he shouted. "Link, calm down please, you can't help her like this." Link shook his head, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "What should we do?" Saria shook her head, "well it seems Zelda has escaped the castle and is heading towards the forest." Impa stared at her, "are you sure?" Nabooru nodded, "yes just a few hours ago." Impa smiled, "that is good." Rauru shook his head, "no it's not good, we are going to need her help in sealing Ganondorf." They all stared at him, 'maybe Akari's right,' Link thought. "We aren't sealing him, Rauru, we're killing him." The sages nodded in agreement, "but where are you going to get power enough to do that?" Link smiled, "lend me your power," he said to all the sages, "and I will take care of the rest." They nodded to him, and presented their medallions. Saria went to him, and hugged him, "good luck, Hero of Time."

Ganondorf lay in bed smiling; he had a beautiful woman in his arms, and had just experienced the best sex of his life. He looked over at Akari who's chest was softly rising and falling. 'I guess I tired her out,' he couldn't help but wonder at her change of heart, but was certainly glad it happened. He stroked her hair as she slept, 'I wonder what link will think of her now?' he thought, and smiled, 'I'm going to enjoy this,' he thought when he sensed a presence outside their room. He nudged Akari to wake her up, but frowned when she drew back from him. He could see fear in her eyes, but dismissed it, 'I like that fear, it turns me, maybe, will have another round, and links corpse can be our audience.' He smiled, to him it sounded perfect, and as for Akari, well he still had a scar from where she had stabbed him in the knee, he couldn't care less about what she thought. "You might as well come in Link," Ganondorf said loudly. He heard Akari gasp as the door opened.

"Holy Fuck," Link shouted when he entered the room. "Get the fuck away from her," Ganondorf glowered at him, "why would I get away from my wife, hero of Time?" Link turned to Akari, who had jumped out of the bed, and was straightening the robe she had just pulled on. She started to go to him, but a wall of dark energy stopped her. "You think you can drag me up here to bed and then leave?" he asked. Link's eyes widened, "Akari?" She was beating her fists against the wall, but it was far too strong for her to break. He shook his head, 'Rauru told me she couldn't be trusted, he told us all, and we didn't believe him.' He turned to Akari, "where is she?" he heard Ganondorf laugh, "Who, Zelda? She's gone, all gone." Link stared at her, "Akari, I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means." Akari opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she put a hand to her throat. She turned and glared at Ganondorf, "let her speak Ganondorf." Link demanded. Ganondorf shook his head, "why? You came here to fight, not chat; she can speak when this is over." Link nodded, "I have no problems with that." He drew his sword, and jumped at him, Ganondorf laughed and threw him back into a corner. His eyes narrowed as the light started to drain from the room. Ganondorf threw it at him, and he barely deflected it. They continued to bounce it back and forth, until Ganondorf slipped up and Link stabbed him in the arm. He grinned, 'Ganondorf won't be able to send anymore energy attacks he thought.' Ganondorf glared at him, and drew his sword with his uninjured hand. "Shall we?" Link nodded, and ran at him, they traded blows until Link left his right side unguarded and Ganondorf planted his sword deep into his gut. "No!" they heard someone shout. 'Akari,' he thought, as he collapsed, she drew her fist back, and punched through the wall. His vision grew hazy as she ran to him. "Link, don't die, Malon needs you, Hyrule needs you." He shook his head, and started to speak, but she put a finger over his lips. "Don't, I'm sorry for what you saw when you came here, I needed to give Zelda time to escape, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I know," he said.

Akari watched in horror as his chest fell, and didn't rise again. She stood up, power crackling off of her. "You, Ganondorf, are going to die."

Yeah, so everybody who reads this now probably hates me, but don't worry, everything will turn out alright. Yep so review and tell me what you think about this new turn of events.


	18. Triforce

Link was confused, he remembered fighting Ganondorf, and he remembered Akari telling him that she was sorry. 'What did she say?' he wondered, "I needed to give Zelda time to escape," he smiled, Rauru had been wrong about Akari. 'But that doesn't answer the question of where I am now,' he thought. Suddenly there was a golden glow, he looked around but was blinded by the light. When the light faded, he saw three women, "Nayru, Din, and Farore," he whispered. The women nodded, and he bowed on bended knee before them. "Rise, Hero of Time," one of the women said. "I am Farore; she gestured to the other women, "Nayru, and Din," he nodded. She gestured around them, "we are supposing you are wondering where you are?" He nodded again, "you are in the Sacred Realm," she said simply. "So, Ganondorf killed me then?" She nodded gently, "but not all is lost great hero, look. She moved her hand in an arc, and Link found himself watching Ganondorf and Akari. She grabbed his bow and an arrow off his corpse, and aimed at Ganondorf. "You are tired," she said coldly, "why don't I let you rest." He turned to the Goddess', "but she can't fire the light arrow," he said slowly. Farore shook her head, "A light arrow will not kill Ganondorf Dragmire," she said, "but then, Akari's going to die." Again she shook her head, and floated back to the other goddess', they joined hands, and created the symbol of the Triforce. It glowed a bright gold, and disappeared, he turned back to the battle, and saw Akari's arrow glow with the same gold. "What kind of magic is that little girl?" He asked her, she smiled, "this is the magic of 'I hate you and I'm going to kill you know', anymore questions?" She fired and he started to move out of the way. "Oh no you don't you bastard," Link shouted, and he used his own magic power to hold him in place. "Impressive, hero," Farore said. He watched as Akari arrow flew with more speed and precision then he had ever seen before, and pierced his heart. But he didn't fall, the force of the arrow it seemed, did more than just pierce him, but obliterated him, his body destroyed; he melted away in an evil smoke.

Akari watched as Ganondorf ceased to exist. She had killed him, but she didn't feel any of the victory she had assumed she would. Instead she felt cold and empty. She knelt down next to Link's corpse, "Link believe me, I didn't betray you." She let her tears fall, and just sat there like that for hours. She closed his eyes, and picked him up, over her shoulder. She exited the room, where she had been raped, and then given herself willingly to repay a debt. She walked through the halls of the castle, where she had wondered if she would ever see the light of day again. 'It's over,' she thought. As they left the floor, and descended the stairs, she became aware of what was around her. 'Bodies?' she thought, she stared at them, walked through them as she left the castle, a small smile played on her lips, 'I doubt there's another evil Gerudo alive.' She thought. She found Epona outside the castle, and gently placed Link on the horse, she led the horse through the fields towards the forest. She frowned, 'at this pace I'm going to be walking all night,' she thought but didn't care, she had no idea how she was going to tell Malon, she sighed and continued walking, 'fighting monsters, to bedding evil, vile men, she could do it, but telling her friend that her fiancée was dead, she honestly didn't know if she could do it. She started to cry again, 'this is my fault, if I had been stronger, I could have broken his barrier, and I could have helped Link, with my bare hands if I had to,' she sighed, she couldn't blame herself, and she couldn't blame Link, she could blame Ganondorf but he was dead, and she needed something physical. She reached into Link's pocket, and took his ocarina; she played the tune she had heard Link play so many times.

_Link? _Akari sighed, _no, it's me Akari, you haven't heard what happened?_ She heard Saria sigh, _no, we heard, I was just hoping that, maybe…_, she trailed off. _I know what you mean, Saria, could you meet me at the entrance to the forest, I have Link with me, but I can't tell Malon alone._

Link's request came back to Saria, _could you let Malon know that I love her, _Saria nodded, _I'm on my way._ She turned to the other sages, they had watched the battle via magic, and they all knew the outcome. They were silent, none of them had thought that Link would die; they had assumed that he would win, but that had not been the case, Link had fought against Ganondorf for an entire lifetime, and had not even lived to see him die. "He's dead though right, we lost Link but Ganondorf is gone." Nabooru said, trying to brighten the mood. When they ignored her, her shoulders slumped, "Nabooru's right, Link wouldn't want us to hang around here moping, we have news to spread." They all nodded, and left the Chamber of Sages, Saria turned to look in and saw the image of a goddess, "bring the one Akari here, we have something for her." Saria nodded, and followed the rest of the sages.

Malon stood outside the house waiting, they had heard that Ganondorf was dead, which meant that Link was coming back. She heard footsteps coming towards them, so she climbed down the ladder, and waited expectantly. 'He's home, we can get married now,' she thought smiling. 'I hope Akari will stay long enough for our wedding.' A figure emerged, around the corner, but it wasn't Link. She smiled at the Kokiri with green hair. "Malon, Ganondorf is dead, but," she gestured her hand, and Akari came around the corner leading Epona, with a body on her back. "Oh goddess' no," Malon cried as she ran to the horse. Akari's head was down, and her bangs covered her eyes, but they didn't cover the tears that were racing down her face. "He wanted you to know that he loved," Malon nodded, and the girl turned to Akari, "The goddess' want me to take you back to the Chamber of Sages." Akari nodded, "we can leave tomorrow," the Kokiri nodded, and turned to Malon, "you can go back to the ranch now if you wish, or you are welcome to stay here." Malon shook her head, "it's time to go home." Malon mounted her horse with Ingo leading it, and Akari led Epona, together they made their way to the field. "Akari," she turned back, "be sure to meet me at the temple tomorrow." Akari nodded, and Malon followed her towards the ranch.

Akari was worried; Malon had been strong in the forest, stronger than Akari could've hoped, but now. It was time for Link's funeral and Malon had yet to come downstairs. She waited patiently, for her friend, 'for my sister,' she thought, as she sat down. Akari had dressed Link last night in his clean Kokiri tunic, she and Ingo had built the casket that morning, and she had placed the Kokiri emerald, his ocarina, and the song of time in there with him. "I'm ready," Malon said, her eyes were red, and she was pale, and Akari doubted she'd be able to stand on her own to feet for long. But she was there. "Do you know what you're going to say?" Akari asked gently as they rode to Kakariko. Malon shook her head, "I can't Akari, I'm weak, I couldn't at my father's funeral, and I can't now," she started crying again, and Akari mentally cursed herself. "It's alright Malon, you don't have too." Malon nodded to show her thanks, as they entered the village. They walked past the houses, they were all dark and empty, "they must be at the graveyard," Akari muttered as they rode up the small hill. She nodded, when she saw everyone. She dismounted and helped Malon down, then went to help Ingo with Link. They had carried the casket to the grave when three children came running to her. "Akari, did the Hero of Time really die?" Ryo asked her. Akari nodded slowly, "yeah he did," the boy nodded, "did he save you from Ganondorf?" Akari nodded again, "yeah," the boy smiled, "I'm glad he did, if I had been big enough, I would have gone with him." Akari smiled and hugged the little boy. "You promise me Ryo, that you'll never do anything like that, your family needs you." Ryo nodded seriously, "alright Akari, but I'm still going to be a hero." Akari nodded, "count on it." Ingo came over and told her everything was ready. Akari stood up, "I've got to go now, but I'll see you all before I leave." The children nodded, and Akari walked over to the grave.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate the life of a very good man. A man who has touched everyone present in some way. Whether you know him as Link, or simply the Hero of Time, he has done something for you. He has saved such groups as the Kokiri, the Zoras, and the Gorons, and now, he has saved every Hylian in existence. I know he saved me, not only from Ganondorf, but from myself, and for that Link will forever live on, in the hearts and the stories of everyone present. Let's remember Link, the Hero of Time, and make him truly immortal."

She walked back into the crowd as Malon, Zelda, and each of the sages placed a flower on the casket. Akari bit back tears as the casket lowered into the ground. She felt Malon grab onto her, and Akari held her back, "it'll be okay Malon, everything will be fine. Link's a Hero; he's probably having tea with the Goddess' right now.

Saria and Akari headed to the Temple. "Are you alright Akari?" Akari hesitated, and then nodded, "yeah, I'm okay, it's Malon I'm worried about, I don't know if I can go back home and leave her and Ingo alone." Saria nodded, "you need to go home Akari, but not right away, we sages will take care of Malon." Akari nodded, "yeah, I know." They reached the temple, and entered the Chamber of Sages. Saria gasped, and bowed.

Akari watched Saria bow, and decided it would be prudent to follow suite. "Rise Akari," she complied, and stared at the three women before her, three golden women. A hand rose to her mouth, "are you?" They nodded, one stepped forward, "my name is Farore," child when you killed Ganondorf, you touched the Triforce." Akari stared at her, "how could I, I didn't touch him," Farore shook her head, "your arrow was filled with the power of us, the Triforce, and now, two bearers of it are dead, Ganondorf, and Link. We have summoned the remaining piece from Zelda," she held out her hand, and in it was a complete Triforce, "and now, we give it to you." Akari took it, and felt the power surge through her veins, absolute power. "You possess balance child, absolute balance, what are you going to do?" Akari didn't answer, then shook her head, "I'm going to give it you," she said handing it back, "so that you, and Nayru, and Din, may watch over it in the sacred realm, so that there is never another repeat of what has happened." Farore nodded and smiled, "you've made a wise choice, Akari, we thank you." They disappeared is a burst of golden light. Saria stood up beside her, "that was a wise choice you know," Saria said as they left, Akari stopped at the doorway, "good job Akari," a voice whispered. 'Thanks Link,' she thought and exited.

Yeah I updated again, I have one more chapter, plus and epilogue, that leads into the second story.


	19. Home Coming

Akari smiled, "Goodbye Darunia," she said. He nodded, "are you sure you wouldn't like a big goron hug before you leave?" She sighed, "why not?" He gave her a big embrace, "be careful now," she nodded, "I will, take care of that kid of yours, make sure he gets some better pickup lines." Darunia laughed, "Here that Link, we need to have a little talk." Link screamed and ran out of the room. They laughed, and then Akari turned to leave, "I need to get going, I still have to visit the Zoras before I go, and the kids." He nodded, she started to walk down the mountain, "take care," she turned and waved, "you too," she continued down the mountain, until she hit Kakariko, 'I guess I'll go see the kids now then, but first,' she turned towards the graveyard. "Hey there," she said softly, sitting next to the gravestone, "I'm leaving today, I hope it works, the master sword that is. That's why we didn't put in with you, Malon misses you so much, but I suppose you already know that. I wonder if my parents will be alive when I get home. I hope so; I'd love to meet them. Maybe Malon will be there and we can go riding together, and have a picnic up here, the three of us, that would be fun." She sighed and stood up, "I have to go now, but I'll go see you in my time, as soon as I get there. Goodbye for now Link," she said softly as she left the graveyard, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She headed to Yasu's house and knocked on the door. Ryo answered it and led her inside. He brought her over to the bed, and they sat down. Yuri and Ren came over and sat next to them, "are you going to tell us the rest of the story?" Ryo asked. Akari smiled, "I wish I could, but I need to go, I only came to say goodbye." The children frowned, "where are you going?" asked Ren, Akari smiled, "I'm going home." They nodded, "who will tell us the rest of the story?" Yuri asked, Akari stared thoughtfully, "well how do you guy's feel about waiting?" Ryo looked at her cautiously, "oh, only for about seventeen years," she said smiling. Their jaws dropped, "sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles." Then she laughed, "hey, when I next see you guy's, you're going to be older than me." Ryo stared at her, "what do you mean?" She laughed, "You'll just have to wait and see." She stood up, and hugged each of the kids, "tell your mom and your aunt, that I'm sorry I missed them, and goodbye for me?" The kids nodded, and followed her to the door, "goodbye Akari," they chorused, "goodbye you guys, and Ryo, don't you forget to be a hero now." He grinned, "I will," she laughed and walked away.

Ruto nodded to the girl, "thank you Akari, for helping to save Hyrule." Akari shook her head, "it was really Link," Ruto disagreed, "after you killed Ganondorf, my father started to recover, he's going to be fine. For that we Zoras are grateful to you." Akari grinned, "Well thanks, but I've got to head home." Ruto nodded, "of course, happy journey." Akari nodded, "yeah, thank you again Ruto," Ruto smiled, "goodbye Akari," she watched the girl go, 'she would have made a good Zora,' she thought as she disappeared from view.

Akari entered the temple, "Malon," she said quietly. The woman was standing in front of the entrance to the back room. "I'm pregnant Akari," she whispered. Akari squealed, "that's great, what are you going to name the baby?" Malon smiled, "well, if it's a boy, I'm going to name him Link, but if it's a girl, I'll name her Akari." Akari started to cry, "thank you Malon, I'll have to meet this kid when I get back home," Malon nodded, "see you then." Akari smiled definitely. They hugged, and then Akari walked past her, and pulled out the Master Sword. "Goodbye Malon," she said, as she pushed it into the alter. A blue light enveloped her, 'I'm going home,' she thought.

Ryo sat in his house, it had been seventeen years, and he had grown from a small little boy, to a large man. He sighed, 'Akari will be coming soon,' he thought. His sisters had moved away years ago, he had promised to send word should Akari arrive. He smiled, she had been something to look at back then, 'too bad I was only a kid,' he thought. "What will she look like now?" he whispered. He had waited for this day, for a very long time, after she had left, he had heard no word of her, for seventeen years, no one mentioned her, it was like she had disappeared off the face of the planet. He grinned, he had trained for years, he was a big guy now. He had killed monsters galore, that he had searched for outside Hyrule. He had saved towns from fires, all the time; he never hesitated to run into a burning house to find someone trapped inside. He laughed, whenever they thanked him, he always told them he would pass on their thanks to someone who deserved it. When he had been little, he had though that Link had been the hero, but as he had matured, he had realized that the hero was a young girl who had been taken out of his aunt's home, by an evil bastard. He punched his table, breaking it, 'I wish I had gotten to kill that guy,' he thought, 'I would have ripped him limb from limb.' He heard a knock on his door, and calmed down. Suddenly he was nervous, 'what if it's Akari,' he thought. He made his way to the door, and opened it. "Ryo?" he stared at her, "Akari," he whispered. She smiled, "I supposed you're ready to here the rest of the story. He shook his head, "let's wait for my sisters, I promised I'd send word when you came." She smiled, "well, can I come in?" he jumped out of the way, and led her over to his living room; he knelt down and started a fire. "You changed a lot Ryo," she said quietly. He nodded, "well it has been seventeen years, but you haven't changed at all, you're even wearing the clothes we said goodbye to you in." She grinned, "About that, Ryo do you know if there's a woman named Malon still living here?" He shook his head, "your friend," he went over and sat by her, "she passed away giving birth to her first daughter." Akari nodded, "do you know where I can find her?" Ryo shook his head, "sorry," she nodded, "are you sure, no little girl named Akari?" He shook his head, "I've heard of her, but I've never seen her, apparently she disappeared just before I got back." Akari nodded.

Akari and Ryo sat in silence for awhile. She had gone back to her old house as soon as she'd arrived, but it had been gone. She'd then gone to the ranch, but it had been abandoned. She'd passed tons of people she'd never seen before, so she knew she'd changed the future, but she couldn't figure out what had happened to her family. "Akari, it's getting late, where are you staying tonight?" she shook her head, "to tell you the truth, I have no idea." He smiled, "you could stay here," he offered. She nodded, "I'd like that," she hadn't been able to believe her eyes when she'd first seen him, the little boy she had pulled out of the fire, was all grown up, and he was hot too. She blushed at her own thoughts. Then laughed, "So Ryo, have you become a hero like Link yet?" He shook his head, "no, I haven't become a hero like Link yet." She raised her eyebrows, "really you seemed so sure when I left you," he grinned, "I became a hero like you, or at least I'm trying." She smiled, "and what have you been doing to achieve this?" she asked, 'he thinks I'm a hero,' she thought. 'That's so sweet,' then she thought about the Goddess' and the Triforce, 'maybe I am a hero,' she thought. "I've been traveling, out of Hyrule, saving towns from fires, that sort of thing." She grinned, "that's great Ryo, I'm proud of you." He nodded "yeah, I guess, Akari?" She looked to him, "yeah?" He blushed, "for some reason or another you didn't age at all, and now we're about the same age, and I was wondering if maybe we could, you know?" She blushed, "I think that would be fun, Ryo." He grinned at her, "then let me take you out to dinner." She nodded, "okay I will, but first I need to go someplace, kay?" He nodded, and she left. She ran up to the graveyard, and knelt by Link's grave. "Hey Link, I told you I'd come see you. Well, here I am, back home, but my parents aren't here. I wish I knew where they were; I bet I could make them happy." She continued to sit there; she told him all about Ryo, and what they were going to try. "Hey," she turned around, "I thought I'd find you here," he put a hand on her shoulder, "are you ready to go?" She nodded, "yeah, I'm starved."


	20. Epilogue

Akari smiled as she stared at the grave in front of her. It had been a year since she had returned to her home. She had been unable to find her parents, and had heard no news of their whereabouts. Ryo was determined to become the greatest hero that ever walked, and she had agreed to help him. She laughed; they had ended their romantic relationship a week in, deciding that it was just to weird. She laughed, every time she looked at him, she saw a scared little boy trapped in a fire in Hyrule Castle town. His sisters had left Hyrule after a short stay; they lived in the land of Kallistos now, and were happy, Ren was engaged to a nobleman and Yuri, Akari smiled, Yuri was having fun. She knelt down next to the grave, "I couldn't have anything better for them," she said quietly, "hopefully they will never feel such pain," she closed her eyes, and remember the little child of light, "again." She laid the yellow Marigold on the grave and walked away, she never looked back.

Ryo smiled as he watched Akari cross the Throne Room, Queen Zelda had decided to knight her for her work in banishing Ganondorf the Great King of Evil. He watched as she knelt before the Queen and was dubbed Lady Akari. The people of Hyrule cheered happily, they all knew the story of the Hero of Time. He shook his head slowly still smiling as he thought of how the people of Kakariko Village had wanted to move him to a more honorable resting place. Akari probably would have ripped them to shreds had he not intervened. She stood and walked towards him, a golden chain around her neck. "What's that Akari?" he asked as she fingered it. She looked up, "it's the Triforce, or rather a model of it, she said it would identify me as a friend of the Royal Family." He nodded as they left the castle, she never did say why she wouldn't let them move Link, and he'd never asked. "To the graveyard?" he asked, thinking she would want to tell Link about her day. She shook her head, "no, let's just go to the ranch, I want to reopen it." He watched as she ran on ahead, 'I guess she's finally letting go,' he thought, as he ran to catch up to her.

Link watched the knighting ceremony from the sacred realm, he was proud of Akari, prouder than he'd ever be able to express, "I think she's okay," Link said quietly, "finally okay," the Goddess' nodded, "yes Link, Akari is okay, and that boy will take care of her." He turned to them in alarm, "why would she need taking care of?" The looked at each other, and Nayru stepped forward, "no reason Link, we just thought you'd need reassurance that she will be fine." He looked at them, one at a time, trying to detect any falsehood that might present. When he found none he turned away, "I think I'll go for a walk," he said, as he left, "I could use the exercise." They decided not to remind him of the fact that he was dead, and that exercise was irrelevant in the spirit world, and turned to each other again. Farore sighed, 'whatever problems she may have, will have to be solved by the living,' she thought as she watched the young hero run through the fields of Hyrule. "She'll do fine," she whispered, as the slight breeze blew the girls hair around, as the boy tackled her, and they wrestled in the grass.


End file.
